Dangerous Desires
by Detective Olivia Stabler
Summary: Elliot & Olivia are married, but not to each other. Years after leaving the SVU, Liv is a partner at a NYC law firm & married to a doctor who is never home. Both sitting in stale relationships, the friends ultimately cross the line giving into the temptation they have ignored all of these years. Once they do, they can't stop. Their intensions are clear. Sex, HOT sex & lots of it.
1. 1) For You, I Will

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so here is a new one! This will be a steamy one, but it is taking me a little longer to get it set up than I thought it would. So to keep from having a 50 page first chapter, I broke it into two chapters. I apologize in advance that the adult content does not actually begin until the next chapter. I have not completely decided where I am going with this one just yet, so I am not making any promises as far as the EO relationship. We will all just have to wait and see where it goes. What I can promise is numerous chapters of adulterated, steamy-HOT sex between our two favorite characters. WARNING: This is a naughty one! This one isn't as much about the storyline as it is a fluff piece about the sexual fantasies acted out between the two main characters. BIG thanks to all of my readers, especially those of you who read my work all of the time! Thanks for checking it out!_

_ ~ Detective Olivia Stabler ~_

_Dangerous Desires_

_(Chapter One: For You, I will)_

Elliot watched as Olivia made her way into the bullpen and sat her briefcase on the corner of her old desk.

"Hey stranger," he said as she shifted her eyes to look up at him from under her glasses.

"Hey."

"I heard you killed 'em in court today."

"He walked, Elliot. Nothing to celebrate if you ask me."

"Yes. But we knew going into this that there probably wasn't enough evidence to prosecute. Window peeping is a minor offence. But it got his DNA in the system. We are running it now against three cold rape cases. Bigger fish, Olivia."

"You know, in all of my years working SVU, I never realized how frustrating it was on this side of a case before."

"You talk like you are new to law. You made partner in just over three years. You must be pretty good at what you do."

"Oh, I am good. You know why I am good? Because I don't walk into court unprepared. Because I do not take a case to court until I know that I have obtained all of the evidence that I need to get a conviction. This case may have made some kind of progress in your cases, Elliot. But it my world it was a major embarrassment. I looked like a complete ass in front of that judge today."

"No you didn't."

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I only even took this case, because the DA called personally and asked me to."

"We all want this guy. Even the DA knows how dangerous he is. The last victim was bound and tied and held captive for three days while he repeatedly raped her. We have to get him off the street."

"Even if the charge is only a Class C misdemeanor and scored him a $500 fine?"

"It also got him 180 days of supervision and the jerking off in the bushes incident branded him a sexual predator. We have now legally obtained his DNA. And do I need to remind you that the woman he was watching is the first victim he is suspected in raping?"

"You really think he is dumb enough to go back and stalk a woman he believes he has gotten away with raping?" she stared at him for a moment. "You think he is going to try to rape her again?"

"We have seen it before. He is crazy enough to think he has some kind of connection to this girl. She was his first. She is the one. When he raped Claire, he came in through her bedroom window. Evidence showed he watched her for weeks before he made his move. We caught this case back when you were still SVU."

"I remember."

"That is why the DA asked you to take the case now. Claire still needs our help, Olivia. We couldn't put him away before. And I believe he has raped again, and again. At least three other cases in the last five years fit his M.O."

"You are sure these are his?" she asked picking up another file from his desk to study it.

"It reads word for word the same as Claire's case file."

Olivia shook her head as she read the file and studied the photos inside.

"No, this is more violent. And the anger intensifies with each victim. These rapes were definitely committed by the same man, El. But I am just not sure it was our man. He never hit Claire. Ne never choked her or smacked her around like this. The only marks Clair had on her body were burns from the strips of sheet he used to bind her wrists to the bed."

"He couldn't get to Claire again. We were watching her. He dropped below the radar for nearly two years before we were able to locate him again. These attacks occurred in Philadelphia, Hartford and Boston. It wouldn't be much of a stretch for him. He wanted Claire. But he couldn't have her. And these girls didn't give him whatever it was he got from her. That is what he got so angry and so violent with them."

"Could any of them make the ID?"

"We didn't have enough to bring him in for a line up."

"But you got DNA. Right?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"DNA from the scene. Not necessarily from the rape."

"What?"

"In each case a DNA sample was left behind. A sort of calling card. Blood drops found on the fire escape two stories below where this victim lived. Evidence left in the stair well of the apartment building where this victim, an old band aid. The DNA from both cases match."

"But nothing to put him at the actual site where the victims were attacked?"

"No. But Christine Larson, the third girl was grabbed off the street while walking the four blocks home from the diner where she worked. She was missing for two days before she managed to escape still bound and blindfolded. Some homeless guy found her stumbling down the sidewalk in her underwear and called 911 from a payphone. We found her broken fingernail in the back seat of his car. And saliva found on the outside of the duct tape he had placed over her mouth, matched the DNA from the two other cases."

"Saliva?"

"My guess, he gave her a big sloppy kiss."

"I am all for catching this guy and putting him away, Elliot. Look, all I am saying is that in the future if I am going to be used as some part of your big plan, I would appreciate being kept in the loop. That's all."

"Alright," he agreed. "Fair enough."

She exhaled and tipped her arm to look at her watch.

"Got a hot date tonight?"

"Damn it!" Olivia groaned looking at her phone.

"Guess not," Elliot remarked.

"No. We had a fund raiser tonight for the kids' school. It is this annual event we always take part in and it looks as if I am being stood up….again."

"Again? That doesn't sound good."

"He is a surgeon, Elliot. He can't just drop everything and be there just because I want him to be. It is just so damn frustrating. We are short on volunteers and he promised he would help."

"If you really need an extra set of hands I could help you out."

Olivia raised her head and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yea, my kids went to that school, too. I know how they are with their fundraisers. Of course Kathy and I were not on the board so we weren't expected to partake in every single one."

She pressed her lips together and pondered the thought.

"You really want to help?"

"Sure. Kathy took the kids to her mother's for the weekend. I was supposed to stick around here and get some work done, but I finished up a little early so I just happen to be free for the next few hours."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile. "Can you meet me in front of the school in two hours?"

"I'll be there."

"Oh and Elliot…."

"Yea?"

"Wear a suit."

"Yes, ma'am."

Olivia headed back to the office to wrap things up for the night. Then she drove home to change clothes and spend a little time with her three children before leaving them in the care of their nanny for the evening while she attended to the event.

"You clean up nice," she said appearing behind Elliot in front of the main entrance of the school.

"Thanks. Hey, I noticed none of the kids are attending this fund raiser."

"No, this is more of an adult gathering."

"Do they happen to serve adult beverages?" he joked.

"I believe there is wine inside," she said with a laugh as he took her arm.

Elliot got them each a drink as Olivia scribbled his name on a sticker and stuck it to his suit jacket.

"Detective Elliot Stabler," he said aloud. "Sounds a little formal doesn't it? Does everyone in this room really need to know I'm a cop?"

"Trust me, it will grab their attention."

Elliot stared at her for a moment.

"The ladies will love it. And you will get more bids."

"Wait, bids? Olivia, what is going on here?"

"It's a black market sex ring, Elliot. The bidding is merely a way of placing value on the merchandise. And I have my eye on that hottie right over there," she said pointing across the room.

"Seriously?" he asked in shock.

"No," she laughed. "It is harmless bachelor auction to raise money for the school. You dress up nice, women bid on you. For a date. Dinner, hosted by the school. Like I said, harmless."

"You didn't think to mention this auction before you asked me to help you?"

"You volunteered to help."

"I may not have if I had known I was going to be paraded around up on stage at some dog and pony show. I am not even a bachelor!" he said in a harsh whisper.

Olivia laughed.

"Would you relax? It isn't like I am trying to marry you off. These women don't care if you are married. It is just one night, one meal. Three hours tops. My husband was gonna do it."

"But he didn't. And now I am here. What do you think my wife would say if she found out about this?"

"Ooh, Kathy! Great idea," Olivia said pulling her phone from her purse. "I can call her to come down and she can bid on you too."

"Give me that," Elliot said pulling the phone from her hands. "Have you lost your mind? She would kill me if she found out about this! And probably you too."

"Oh I doubt that. In all actuality she would probably commend you for all of the money you are about to earn for the school. The school in which all five of your children attended," she reminded him with a smile.

"She is out of town," he snapped before regaining his composure. "I can't go on a date with any of these women, Liv. Seriously, Kathy would freak out on me. I don't think the part about earning money for the school would even matter to her."

"I am on the board. This entire thing was my idea, I can't show up without an entry!"

"It's not too late to leave," he replied as a woman handed him a questionnaire to fill out.

"We are not leaving. I can't leave. I have to be here and I really do need your help."

Elliot made a growling sound and smoothed his hands over his face.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," he mumbled as she squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Let's get this straight. I am doing this, but I am still a little salty about the way I was roped into doing it. And you have to bid on me. It will be so humiliating I don't get any bids."

"Okay, I guess I do owe you for helping me out tonight. I will bid on you. But if the bid goes over two hundred bucks you are out of luck my friend."

"If it goes over two hundred bucks I am liable to have a heart attack right there on stage."

"Looks like I might have a little competition," Olivia said with a smile pointing out an older heavy set woman in a blue hat across the room smiling at Elliot.

"You have got to win," he reminded her. "She could hurt me."

"She looks friendly. Hi," Olivia said as she waved back to the woman.

"Stop that! Don't provoke her. She'll think I am interested."

"That is what she is supposed to think, Elliot. That is how you get bids. More bids, more money for the school. We are raising money for the new computer lab and to buy school lunches for underprivileged kids."

"Olivia, this is a private school. The tuition is ridiculous. There are no underprivileged kids at this school. My kids attended on scholarships and that was before they raised their rates again!"

"The money is to help out a sister school. But the parents of the children in that part of the city don't have the money to donate. People here have way more than they will ever need. I am thankful that my children don't have to need anything. But some parents cannot say that about their kids. And some kids go to bed with hungry bellies every night wondering where their next meal will come from. So if dressing up to rub elbows with some of Manhattan's filthy rich helps those kids, I'd say it is the least that we could do," she replied straightening his tie.

"You are a saint, you know that?" he said still trying to act mad.

"They are babies, El. Like yours and mine. I couldn't imagine not knowing if I was going to even be able to provide food for my kids every day."

"Don't cry," he whispered with a smile as he wiped the corner of her eye with his thumb. "Your eye makeup will run."

Olivia laughed a little to ease the tension and smiled.

"I don't care about the computers. To be completely honest, I have already spoken to the guys at work about donating the computers. But those other kids, they really are depending on the money we raise here tonight."

"I think what you have done here tonight is amazing. You know, I don't normally do favors this big for people. But for you I will," he joked.

"Seriously though Elliot, thank you for your help tonight."

"You are still the only person on the planet I cannot say no to," he confessed. "I have a wife and five children and none of them have the power over me that you do with the puppy dog eyes and that little pout you do."

Olivia laughed.

"I do not."

"You do. And I know you do. And I know you are going to do it. Sometimes I hesitate just to hear your argument," he confessed. "True brother, sister relationship," he said with a laugh.

Olivia laughed again as she rolled her eyes.

"I owe you one," she said softly.

"You owe me about a million," he corrected her as they both laughed.

"Your friend is watching us again," Olivia pointed out nodding in the direction of the lady in the blue hat as she waved once more.

Elliot cocked a halfhearted smile and waved back to the woman.

"There, see. Being nice isn't all that painful," Olivia said with a smile. "They are about to start. You should head on back stage and get ready."

"Remember, you owe me."

"Break a leg," Olivia said with a smile as she waved to him.

She grabbed another glass of wine as she mingled with a few big name people, then took a seat down in front to watch the action. Twelve bachelors were to be auctioned off and she was curious just how well Elliot would do. Olivia studied her program as she skimmed through the list of names. There was a construction worker, a college professor, three lawyers including her partner at the firm, two fire fighters and now a New York City police Detective. The only thing missing was a doctor, she though as she read over her husband's biography in the program.

"Alright everyone," began a fifth grade teacher who was serving as MC for the evening, "before we begin I would like to make a little announcement. There have been a few changes made that are not reflected in your program. First off, on page two where we have listed fire fighter, Randall Phillips that seems to be a mistake. Actually his twin brother Richard Phillips is with us here tonight and he is also a fire fighter. It seems Mr. Randall Phillips is a married man and his wife just might have a problem sharing him with some of the lovely ladies who are here tonight."

Olivia chuckled as the audience laughed and clapped.

"On another note, page five lists Dr. Keith Jamissen as one of our bachelors. Now we all know he is happily married, but his loving wife had graciously agreed to let us borrow him for tonight's fundraising event. Unfortunately, Dr. Jamissen was unable to attend this evening. Fret not, ladies! Mrs. Jamissen has managed to recruit us another bachelor to serve in her husband's place. Detective Elliot Stabler has come to help us out. That's right, ladies. A real member of the NYPD and he is a looker!"

Olivia smiled as the women in the audience whistled and clapped.

"Someone over in the corner just asked if he brought handcuffs," the announcer said out loud as everyone laughed. "I'm not really sure about that. You will have to put in a bid and ask him yourself. Mrs. Jamissen seems to be surrounded by attractive men, another one of our bachelors this evening is none other than Mr. Jesse Saunders. Mr. Saunders is a senior partner with Mrs. Jamissen at Jamissen, Hinkley and Saunders Law Office."

The woman smiled as everyone clapped again.

"What do you say we get started?" the woman asked. "Now we do ask that you keep in mind that this event is a fundraiser to raise money for a new computer lab here at the school. Funds raised tonight will also help buy school lunches for underprivileged children in our sister school."

Olivia sat for the next two hours and watched as they brought each man out and women bid on their chance for a date with each guy. The night seemed to be dragging on and on when it finally came time for Elliot to make his on stage appearance. The moment he stepped out and the announcer began to read his biography women began to cheer for him. Suddenly his shy nervous look became a confident smile as he strutted around on stage.

Olivia laughed as she watched him hamming it up for the ladies.

"He is actually pretty good at this," she said to herself as she clapped for him.

"Alright ladies, what do you say we start the bidding at $25?" the announcer said to the crowd.

"I've got $25!" a woman in the back of the room called out.

"Thirty five," another woman called out.

Elliot smiled and watched as the bidding war continued.

"Seventy five dollars!"

"I think the lady in the back said one twenty five," Elliot pointed out.

"One hundred seventy five dollars," said the woman in the big blue hat who'd had her eye on him earlier in the night.

Elliot immediately shifted his attention to Olivia and gave her a look of panic.

"Two hundred," Olivia said raising the cash in her hand.

"Two twenty five," another woman said without hesitation.

"It must be the handcuffs," the announcer said jokingly.

"Two seventy five," the lady in the blue hat said.

"Three hundred dollars," the other woman snapped and the two began their own bidding war.

"Three twenty five."

"Three seventy five."

"Four hundred and fifty dollars."

By now it seemed the entire point had just become to outdo the other.

"Six fifty!"

The room fell silent as the heavy the woman in the hat paused for a moment to count the money in her wallet.

"Eight hundred and seventy five dollars," she called out staring down the other woman as if daring her to bid higher.

"Do I hear nine hundred?" the announcer asked looking back at the other woman.

"Na. You are a beautiful man darlin' but for nine hundred dollars I'd better get a lot more than a spaghetti dinner in the school gymnasium. I'm sorry, I'm out."

Elliot smiled nervously and stared down at Olivia.

"Do something," he mouthed silently as she took a deep breath.

Olivia had already spent one hundred and seventy five dollars on a dinner date with her coworker earlier in the evening had really only budgeted in a maximum of two hundred dollars to bid on Elliot. She held her breath and bit her lower lip for a moment. She pulled her wallet from her purse as she cleared her throat and stood up.

"One thousand two hundred eighty four dollars and sixty two cents," she announced holding up her wallet as everyone in the room gasped and turned to face her.

"I think we have a winner," the announcer said turning to look at the woman in the blue hat. "Unless….?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders as she dropped back into her seat. And Elliot smiled at the thought that he had raised more money than any of the other guys so far. Everyone in the room around her clapped as Olivia stepped forward and claimed the card containing Elliot's entry number.

"Thank you Mrs. Jamissen! Our school greatly appreciates yours and all of the donations that were made here this evening. Thank you all for your generosity and for making this evening such a success. Ladies, you may take your numbers to the table at the back of the room to make your payments. If you give us a few moments we are clearing out the chairs for a little dancing. Wine and refreshments will be served for about another hour, so find your dates and spend a little time getting to know them. The dinner for tonight's winners will be held one week from tonight, right here in this room. Mrs. Jamissen, we will make sure to set an extra seat at your table and make room for both of your dates," the woman joked. "Thank you all again. Have a wonderful night."

Olivia made her way to the back of the room with two cards in hand.

"Olivia," her handsome coworker said as he approached the table.

"Jesse," she replied with a nod. "Thank you again for helping out tonight."

"It was fun. And for a good cause."

"And it is good publicity," she said with a smile.

"That too. You know me a little better than I'd like to admit."

They both laughed.

"The woman announced that I am single."

"It's a selling gimmick. More women bid if they think they really have a shot at landing a hot successful lawyer."

He smiled.

"She didn't however, tell them why I am single."

"Just haven't found the right girl yet?" Elliot asked straightening his tie as he approached them. "There are plenty of lovely ladies here tonight."

"There are," Jesse agreed.

"Unless you have your eye on a particular lady," Elliot said clearing his throat. "Olivia is married, you know?"

"I do. And I mean absolutely no offense, but she isn't really my type."

"Not your type?" Elliot asked defensively. "She is gorgeous, smart, sexy, funny and one hell of a lawyer to boot. She is every guy's type. For not to be your type you would have to be ga…." He paused for a moment catching himself as he finally caught on to what Jesse had been saying all along.

"Now I think we are all on the same page," Olivia said with a smile.

"I am so sorry," Elliot said worried he had offended the man.

"Don't be gorgeous," Jesse said with a wink and Olivia laughed. "Well, I have got to be going. I have an early morning. So you will have to keep our date company," he said shaking Elliot's hand once more. "It was really nice to meet you."

"It was nice meeting you as well," Elliot replied as the man made his way toward the door. "Nice guy," he said smiling at Olivia.

"He is a very nice guy. Are you gonna make me dance by myself?" she asked with a laugh as she pulled him out into the middle of the room by the hand.

It was just after midnight when Olivia stepped inside her front door. She thanked the nanny for staying late and locked the door behind her. Another message from her husband telling her not to wait up for him.

Olivia sighed as she slipped off her heels and carried them down the hall into her bedroom. She dropped the shoes in the floor of the closet beside two dozen other designer pair and turned started some bath water. Down the hall she made the rounds checking on each of the children before she turned in for the night.

She smiled peering into the bedroom of her seven year old son, Royce. She slipped quietly inside and closed the book he had fallen asleep reading and put away his flashlight. She tucked the blanket tight around his body, just the way he liked it and gently kissed his forehead then backed out of the room closing the door.

Down the hall, the second door on the left, was the bedroom of her oldest daughter, Taylor. A brilliant girl with her mother's dark hair and dark eyes, she had been struggling with all of the pressures of being an eleven year old who wasn't quite sure where she fit in at school.

Olivia smiled as she pushed the door open. By the light of the television across the room she could see that Zoey, her youngest child had crawled into bed with her big sister once again.

"Come on, Z," Olivia whispered softly as she scooped the little girl up into her arms.

She cradled the child against her shoulder much like she had when she was a baby. Making her way down the hall, she hummed a soft lullaby against Zoey's ear. Olivia tucker her baby in and kissed her tenderly. She picked up Zoey's favorite teddy bear from the floor beside the bed and tucked him in beside her.

As she pulled the door closed behind her she heard two little words.

"Night light," Zoey requested softly as Olivia turned on a rotating lamp that cast thousands of stars across the ceiling of the girl's bedroom. "Love you mommy," she said with a yawn as she sunk back down into her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Love you, baby," Olivia whispered in response.

Returning to Taylor's bedroom, Olivia tucked the blankets around her as she sat on the edge of the bed and just stared amazingly at her beautiful child for a moment.

"Mom? You look really pretty," she said with a smile.

"Thank you sweetheart," Olivia said softly as Taylor propped herself up on her elbows to look at her mother. "How was your night?"

"Zoey had another bad dream. She wouldn't go back to her room. She said she wanted to sleep with you tonight. So I let her climb in bed with me."

"I got her settled back in her own bed for now. I am sure she will find her way into my room before morning. You are such a good big sister."

She watched as the girl smiled.

"I have an orthodontist appointment in the morning."

The look that crossed Olivia's face made it obvious that she had forgotten.

"It's okay, mom. I will remind Anna in the morning and she can take me."

"No, it's okay," Olivia assured her. "I will take you," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I thought you were really busy at work this week?"

"I am. But I am never too busy to spend time with my beautiful daughter."

Taylor smiled.

"Maybe I can get your appointment pushed back and I can take the afternoon off. Then we can do something fun together afterward, just you and me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love spending time with you."

"I love spending time with you too mom, but….do you think maybe we could do something other than going to the orthodontist?"

Olivia laughed.

"We will see. But it's late," she replied turning off the television with the remote control. "And you still have a couple of hours of school tomorrow."

"I love you momma," Taylor said hugging her tight.

"I love you too, Taylor Bug," Olivia whispered as she kissed her daughter.

"How did the fundraiser go? Did daddy make it?"

"No, honey, he had to work. But my friend Elliot went. And I think we raised a lot of money."

"Cool. So they can help buy lunch for those kids," she said with a smile. "And we will get a new computer lab."

"You will indeed," Olivia replied as she tucked Taylor in. "Now close those pretty eyes," she whispered taking off the child's glasses and laying them on the night stand beside the bed. "Sleep tight sweet girl."

"Good night mom, I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Olivia kissed her daughter goodnight and made her way back to her bedroom. She pulled off her stockings and stepped out of her dress. She lowered herself into a nice hot bath to unwind a little before bed.


	2. 2) The First Time

_AUTHOR'S NOTE__: This chapter would have been completed sooner if the stupid Tornado sirens didn't keep going off this morning! LOL. I worked graveyard shift last night and got home at 8 o'clock this morning. I have still not slept because I wanted to finish and post this chapter first and it is now almost 2 pm. I have had to shut down the computer and re-start my update three times today because there have been several small tornados spotted around my area of Southern Illinois. Grrr! Stupid tornados! The last time I was right in the middle of writing a sex scene and had to stop writing. I am going back now to see if I can pick it back up. I apologize in advance if it fizzles out in the middle of their sex, LOL. I am hoping these distractions and my lack of sleep has not caused me to lose my mojo! Anyway, thanks to everyone for checking it out! (PS- I am sorry for the typos! I will attempt to go through and correct them later. There are several I am noticing as I skim through this after it has posted. I think my brain is beginning to shut down from lack of sleep. LOL.)_

_~ Detective Olivia Stabler ~_

_Dangerous Desires_

_(Chapter Two: The First Time)_

Elliot straightened his tie as he walked into the school building.

"There you are," Olivia said as she approached him.

Elliot smiled.

"Are we ready for our hot date?" he asked.

"We sure are," Jesse answered him as he appeared from behind Olivia. "We have a table set for three over in the corner."

Elliot forced a smile. For a moment he had completely forgotten that Jesse would be joining them for dinner.

"Shall we?" Jesse asked offering Olivia his arm to escort her to their table.

"Actually, I was hoping I could have a word with Elliot first," she said with a flash of her pretty smile.

Elliot could tell that he wasn't the only man she had wrapped around her little finger.

"Sure. I will just wait for you guys over at the table," Jesse said excusing himself.

"Having second thoughts?" Elliot replied with a smile.

"Something like that," she said looking past him at a woman standing in entrance searching for a place to sit. "I know I already owe you, but I want you to do me another favor," she said with a nod as he turned to see what it was that had caught her attention.

"Ahh," Elliot said with a sigh. "What about our date? You paid top dollar, you should your money's worth."

"Rain check?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Besides," she added, "my money was well spent."

"Alright," he agreed, "rain check."

Olivia watched as Elliot turned and made his way across the room. She smiled as he raised his arm and invited a new friend to join them for dinner, a new friend with a blue hat.

Back at the table Jesse pulled out a chair for Olivia and pulled an extra chair from an empty table for their dinner guest. They enjoyed a couple hours of casual conversation with wine and dancing. After dinner Olivia followed Elliot back across town to the precinct where he still had a couple of hours work to do on their case.

"Tonight wasn't all that bad," Elliot confessed as Olivia buried her nose in the case file once more.

"Your lady friend looked like she had fun," Olivia replied shifting her dark eyes to look at him from behind her glasses.

"Her name is Paula. Her husband used to take her to the spaghetti dinner every year. But he passed away earlier this year. Her daughter and son in law bought her the ticket for the dinner tonight, then they weren't able to make it to town to attend with her. She came to the auction last night in search of a dinner date. She and her husband both attended this school years ago when it was a public high school and it is where they met and started dating. She said he proposed to her on the football field out behind the school when they were sixteen."

"High school sweethearts. That is so sweet."

"They were married for 46 years and have six children and seventeen and a half grandchildren. Her youngest daughter Rose is expecting her second baby around Christmas and they are waiting to find out the sex."

"Oh," Olivia said with a smile.

"And she likes to wear the blue hat whenever she dresses up. Blue is her favorite color and the fancy hat was an anniversary gift from her husband several years ago. He loved to see her wear it, so she wears it every time she dresses up."

"Sounds like you made a new friend."

"She is a sweet lady. Who just happens to have a thing for cops. Her husband George used to be on the force years ago. She said something about me reminded her of him."

Olivia smiled.

"I told her that I would help her plant her flowers this spring."

"That was nice of you."

"Her husband passed. And her kids have all grown up and moved away from the city. She said it is the one thing she used to look forward to every spring and she just isn't able to do it on her own. I thought I would recruit Dickie and Eli for assistance. It would give us a little bonding time and it would help her out."

"Well, I hope she realized just how good of a friend her new friend really is," Olivia replied as he untied his tie.

Elliot watched as she stood up and yawned as she slipped her heels back on.

"I should probably get going. I have to get up in about five hours," she said looking at the clock on the wall across the room.

"Thanks for dinner. It's nice to get the chance to chat with you again. We don't really see each other much anymore unless it involves a court case. Be careful driving home."

"Oh, I have to be in the office really early in the morning. Anna is staying with the kids, so I am probably just going to stay at the apartment tonight."

"Since when do you have an apartment?"

Olivia laughed.

"Since I made partner last year and am stuck at work late so many nights when I have to be in court early the next morning. All of the partners have apartments in the city. The firm pays for it."

"Must be nice. I can't even get this place to pay for a decent cup of coffee. All we have is that sludge Munch brews every morning."

"It was Jesse's idea. It provides a nice quiet place to work on things when it is hectic at home and a quick place to crash without driving all the way back out to the suburbs. Plus it keeps me at their beck and call."

Elliot laughed.

"Sounds like Jesse had ulterior motives."

"I am beginning to think so. I don't like to stay there though. I would rather drive the forty minutes back home to be there when the kids get up for school in the morning. Even if it means fighting stand still traffic and not having time to stop for my morning espresso. I don't mind shaving time off my workout at the gym once or twice a week, but I hate cutting into what little time I do get to see the kids."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Usually when I stay in the city I will have Anna bring the kids in early. Then I either cook breakfast at the apartment or we meet up somewhere to eat together before they go to school."

"That's great. I always knew you would be a good mother."

"Thanks, El. I try to be. But this balancing act, juggling my job and his job and the kids' school and trying to fit in some kind of family time in there somewhere….it is a lot harder than I ever imagined it would be. Which reminds me, I still have to sew the apron for Zoey's blue dress," she said with a sigh as she smoothed her hands over her face. "Sleep is really over rated anyway," she joked.

"An apron?"

"It's for her Halloween costume. Her preschool is letting the kids dress up in their costumes the day after tomorrow. But I am probably not going to have time to do it tomorrow, so I need to get it done tonight," she said as she exhaled.

"You hand make their Halloween costumes?"

"I am this year. Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. Seemed like such a simple request," Olivia said shrugging her shoulders. "A blue dress and an apron. White tights, black shoes and a headband."

"She will be an adorable Alice. The only blonde in the family," Elliot said with a playful tone.

"Hey," Olivia replied. "She got it from Keith's side. Blonde hair and green eyes. Royce and Taylor got my brown eyes and dark hair."

"Are you taking them Trick or Treating this year?"

"Yeah, Keith or I usually dress up and take them around the neighborhood. Then to see his mother. We don't to too many places, but I want them to get to experience these things. It is part of what makes being a kid so great."

"Keith dresses up?" Elliot laughed.

"Yes. Only the last couple of years he has not been able to make it, so I have been the only one dressing up."

Elliot smiled.

"Nice," he said. "Well, Dickie, Eli and some of their friends are setting up a spook walk kind of deal in the yard. Now that they are too old for trick or treating they like to get creative while we hand out candy. You should bring the kids by. I think Zoey was in diapers the last time I saw her."

"She is three and a half, Elliot. She has been out of diapers for quite some time."

"She may be a little young for the spook walk, I wouldn't want to scare her. But the older kids would probably enjoy it."

Olivia laughed.

"Zoey is fearless and bullet proof. Nothing scares that child."

"She is her mother's daughter, huh? We would love to see you guys. I might even pick up some full size candy bars just for them."

"I'll make sure to bring them by."

Elliot waved to her as she disappeared down the hall. He poured himself another cup of coffee and settled in at his desk for a few more hours work before heading home.

Across town in her Park Avenue Penthouse apartment, Olivia hand stitched the lace trim around a little white apron. Then added one more ruffled layer to the petticoat under skirt as she put the finishing touches on her baby girl's Halloween costume.

"I believe you are right, El," she said stepping back to inspect the costume, "she will be an adorable Alice. And I still have four whole hours to sleep," she said to herself with a yawn as she turned out the lights and made her way down the hall to bed.

Three days later Elliot was sitting in his recliner at home eating candy he had stolen from the bowl for the kids when he heard the doorbell ring.

"El, I believe it's for you," Kathy called as he made his way to the front door.

"Oh my goodness," he said with a smile as he looked over Olivia's brood. "You guys have gotten so big," he said dropping two big fists full of candy into each child's bucket before reaching for the special candy he had purchased just for them. "Let's see, we have Alice," he said as Zoey smiled a huge smile, "and the Mad Hatter, that would make Taylor the Cheshire Cat," Elliot said studying the pink and purple striped dress with a ruffled pink tutu skirt. "I like the fuzzy striped leg warmers," he said as she grinned. "The Cheshire Cat is my favorite character from Alice in Wonderland."

"Mine too," she said with a smile.

"Why don't you guys head on around to the backyard? There is a spook walk back there."

"Cool," Royce said as he jumped down the steps and ran around the side of the house.

"Can we mom?" Taylor asked politely.

"Sure. Just keep an eye on your sister."

Elliot watched with a smile as Taylor took Zoey by the hand and led her down the steps. He and Olivia walked behind the children as they made their way into the backyard.

"So what are you supposed to be little girl?" Elliot asked looking over Olivia's white satin ankle length gown and layered skirt with silver embellishment.

"Mommy is the White Queen," Zoey informed him as she scampered off into the Halloween madness that had taken over the yard.

"Oh, a queen," Elliot said as Olivia laughed.

"You were expecting a slutty nurse?" she asked folding her arms in front of her.

"Well, you know with the doctor husband…. I guess it is a little too cold out tonight for that costume. You'll just have to save that one for later when the good doctor gets home. Do a little Trick or Treating of your own."

"You are awful," she laughed.

"I know," he agreed. "So you made all of the costumes?"

"Well, the kid's costumes, I made. "

"You have become quite the seamstress. The only thing missing is the White Rabbit."

"Daddy was supposed to be the White Rabbit," Olivia replied. "He couldn't make it."

"Oh. You guys have much luck tonight?"

"They made out like bandits. After this we are going home to watch scary movies and pig out on candy until two o'clock in the morning when they finally crash from their sugar rush and pass out in front of the television."

"Oh the joys of child hood."

"Hey at least Halloween fell on a Friday this year. It is near impossible to get them into bed after Trick or Treating and even harder to get them out of bed for school the next morning."

"I remember."

"So, I have been thinking about this rain check date."

"Oh yeah?"

Olivia smiled.

"What are you doing tomorrow night? Say around nine o'clock?"

"I don't know, Liv," Elliot said with a smile. "What am I doing tomorrow night around nine o'clock?"

"I was hoping you would be my plus one to our work costume party. My loving husband was supposed to go with me, but something has come up."

"Boy he spends a lot of time in the doghouse, doesn't he?"

Olivia smiled.

"A costume party," he asked. "I get to go with the White Queen?"

"Well, kind of. This party is a little more grown up. So I won't be wearing this costume."

"You going as a nurse?" Elliot asked with a devious smile.

"No. No nurse costume," she laughed.

"Of course I will go. I guess I just need to pick up a costume."

"Actually, Keith was going as a vampire if you want to wear that costume. It is just a cape and a pair of fangs, but he won't be using them."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the precinct at eight thirty?"

"That would be great," Olivia agreed. "Thanks, El."

"See you then."

Elliot was sitting at his desk the next day when Fin walked in and dropped a brown paper bag on his desk.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. I ran into Olivia out front, she was in a hurry and asked me to give you this."

Elliot opened the bag and peered inside.

"It's my costume for tonight," he said pulling out a long black satin cape with red lining.

"Costume?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. Liv asked me to escort her to some costume thing her firm is having tonight. She didn't happen to say what she was wearing, did she?"

"No. She just asked me to give you the bag and tell you she will meet you here at eight thirty."

He sat back down at his desk as he examined the cape. He reached back into the bag and pulled out a gold medallion on a red ribbon and a package with a set of plastic fanged teeth.

Hours late Elliot looked up from his desk to see her as she entered the room.

"Wow," he said holding back a grin. "You look nice," he finally managed to spit out while admiring her costume.

Olivia was dressed as a pirate. The sexiest pirate Elliot had ever seen. The back of her black skirt was bustled and dragged the floor behind her. But the front was short and layered with ruffles of lace that accented the black fishnet stockings she wore. The sexy black pirate boots she wore had a four inch heel and came about mid-calf on her. The top of the outfit was composed of a thin white peasant top that hung off her shoulders and had long bell like sleeves that were gathered at her elbows and wrists. Over the white top she wore a deep red colored corset with straps that went over her shoulders and black embroidery and lacing up the front. Around her neck was a black ribbon choker with a gold skull and cross bones charm in the middle of the bow. Her hair was curled and falling around her face and black, silver lined pirate hat that seemed to come to a point in the front. Elliot stared at the large burgundy feather on the hat that perfectly matched her corset.

"Thanks. You look nice too. Only…"

Elliot held his breath as she stepped forward to straighten the collar on his cape.

"Your collar is supposed to stand up. There," she said with a smile. "Something is missing," she said tipping her head for a moment as her eyes met his. "I've got it!"

Elliot watched as she dumped the contents of her purse onto his desk and began to sort through them tossing things one by one back into the bag.

"Here we go."

"Makeup?" he asked.

"It's just a little eye liner. And maybe some dark shadow under your eyes. It will make them pop."

"I'm a guy. I am not sure my eyes are supposed to pop."

Olivia smiled.

"It's a Halloween party, El. It is supposed to be fun. And it is the one time a year a guy can wear makeup and get away with it. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then sit in this chair and hold very still. This will only take a second. There," she said holding a compact mirror for him to see what she had done.

"That does look better."

They spent a few hours at the party mingling with big name people Olivia knew through work. They drank a few glasses of champagne and danced a little. As the night began to wind down, Jesse mentioned to Elliot and Olivia that he had just purchased a night club a few blocks down the street and said they should check it out. After calling home to check on the children, Olivia finally agreed.

"Just stop in for a drink on the house," Jesse insisted. "Olivia when was the last time you went out."

"About thirteen years ago before I became a parent," she said with a smile. "My priorities have changed."

"You are already out. The kids are safe at home in bed and you have Elliot here to protect you from any unwanted male attention. Go, just for a little while. Have a few drinks, dance and enjoy yourself."

"Are you okay with this?" she asked looking at Elliot. "We won't stay long."

"Sure. Like he said, we are already out."

Over the next few hours they danced and drank and had a great time. After a few rounds of tequila, Elliot and Olivia lost track of Jesse and his boyfriend out on the dance floor. The club was packed and everyone was in costume and seemed to be having a great time.

Olivia had forgotten how great it felt to just let loose and have fun with friends. She dragged Elliot out on the dance floor and made him dance with her to every song for nearly two hours. It had been so long since she'd had this much fun. The DJ seemed to play several techno remix songs that were very easy to move to. The room was dark with strobe lights and the other lights from the stage flickering. There was glitter in the air falling like confetti and the dance floor was so packed that everyone was dancing with everyone else.

Olivia laughed and moved her arms over her head as she moved. She could feel the buzz from the excessive amount of alcohol she had consumed and knew she would pay for this in the morning. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled as her eyes met Elliot's. His hands fell to rest on her hips as they danced and they stared into each other. Then it happened.

Olivia wasn't quite sure exactly how or why or who had kissed whom. But there had in fact been a kiss. A long, steamy, drawn out, lingering kiss during which they had both let their hands wander into places they never should have gone. When the kiss broke Olivia blinked as she stared at Elliot for a moment in panic trying to figure out what had just taken place.

"Liv," he said shaking his head as he wrapped his hand around hers.

Her bottom lip quivered as she stared at him.

"I have to pee," she said over the loud music.

Then she backed away from him and made her way toward the ladies room. Inside, the splashed her face with water and stared into the mirror. What the hell was she doing? She loved her husband. And _that_….whatever _that_ was wasn't supposed to have happened. She blinked at herself in the mirror trying desperately to make this make sense. She wasn't even sure who had started the kiss. Surely it wasn't her. Why on Earth would she kiss Elliot? Why would Elliot kiss her? And why did the kiss have to be so good? Only one thing was for sure, she was going to Hell.

She wrapped her finger tips around the base of the sink and closed her eyes. But all she could see were flashes of the strobe light and Elliot with his hands all over her body. She pressed her lips together and swallowed hard. She was losing control. The feelings she had once held for Elliot so long ago had never been acted on. When Keith had come along, all of those feelings and thoughts had been pushed back, way back into the depths of her mind and locked away in a little box never to be thought of again. But now she was thinking them. Now they all came crashing through the walls of the little box and flooded her mind until he was the only thing she could think about.

She held her eyes shut tight, seeing every single fantasy she had ever had of him flash before her in tiny little glimpses as they played through her mind. In her mind, Elliot walked across the crowded room. He placed his hand against her jaw and kissed her like only he could kiss her. He pulled her into his arms and held her firmly as he kissed her so passionately. Smoothing his hands over her body, touching her the way only he knew how. Sliding one hand up her thigh under her skirt and letting his fingers touch her….

"Ahh," Olivia gasped biting her lip as she forced her eyes open.

She had to make it stop, she thought to herself as she stared into the sink. She was a married woman. He was a married man. And he was NOT her husband. She was not allowed to think about Elliot this way. She had to regain control of herself.

She pressed her lips together and raised her head to look at herself in the mirror. But it wasn't herself that she saw.

Olivia blinked as her dark eyes focused on the face that appeared behind her. She turned around to face him as she stared once more into his eyes.

"What are you doing in the ladies room?" she asked unable to break her stare.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I waited outside, but you didn't come out. So I came in to check on you."

Olivia took a deep breath and shifted her eyes. She refused to let him look into her. Not now. Not when she knew he could see every dirty little thing she thought, every dirty little thing she felt.

"I think I have just lost my tolerance for alcohol," she gasped desperately trying to think of something to say to him. "I should go."

"Okay. Okay, we'll go," he replied placing one hand on her waist to steady her.

"No, El. I should go. And you should go," she said with a nod suddenly finding it much harder to put thoughts and words together and hoping he would get the hint.

"Okay. At least let me get you a cab. I am not just going to leave you in the bathroom at a night club."

All she could do was nod. Elliot slipped one arm around her waist and guided her to the door. He waited with her at the front of the building as he called a taxi. Just being outside in the cool night air made Olivia feel much better. She was no longer feeling woozy, but she was feeling a whole lot of something else.

She leaned against the brick wall and watched as he paced the sidewalk and spoke to the cab company. God, he had to be the most attractive man she had ever seen in her entire life. And he was an incredible kisser.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?" she responded drawing a deep breath and having no clue what Elliot had just said to her.

"I said they will have a cab here in five minutes."

"Thank you," she replied avoiding eye contact with him.

"I will take you to your apartment first, then I will head back to the cribs and crash for a few hours before I head home."

"Okay."

Olivia riffled through her purse for her keys as the cab pulled up in front of her apartment building.

"I'm going to walk her up. Wait here I will be right back down," Elliot instructed the driver.

"You both get out of the cab, then you pay me now," the driver said. "When you come back and I take you to your next location then you pay me for that."

"I'm coming right back down."

"I've been getting stiffed all night by guys with exactly the same story. They get upstairs and realize they're gonna get lucky with their girl and they forget all about paying the cab driver down stairs."

"No one's getting lucky," Elliot argued. "Look I am a cop," he said pulling his badge from his pocket. "I am just going to walk the lady upstairs and I will be right back down."

"Man, its Halloween! They sell those for a buck ninety nine at the costume shop. You pay me now or I will call the real cops!"

"Okay," Elliot exhaled handing the man some money as he climbed from the car. "But wait right here, I will be right back down."

He walked quickly to catch up to Olivia. Elliot gave a quick nod to the doorman who held the door for them and followed her through the lobby.

"Nice place," he said as they climbed on the elevator. "What floor?"

"Top. Penthouse," she said pressing her lips together as he pushed the button.

"Jesse really knows how to spend money. This place is incredible."

"His father is the Real Estate King of Manhattan. He owns this building and several others in town. So he cut us a deal."

"Jesse didn't take the penthouse?"

"He did. All of the apartments are penthouses. We are all in different buildings," she said half relieved this conversation was almost keeping her mind off all of the things it wasn't supposed to be on.

"Oh," he said watching as she fumbled with her keys before dropping them into the floor. "I've got it."

Elliot knelt and picked up her keys, catching a glimpse of her long tan fishnet stocking covered leg as he came back up. He slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. Inside Olivia walked across the room and tossed her bag onto the sofa. She reached to turn on a lamp, but as she did the bulb blew.

"Of course," she mumbled as she turned back toward Elliot. "Thank you, for tonight."

"You're welcome," he said staring at her in the moonlight. "Look, Liv….what happened tonight….that kiss."

"Elliot, it's okay. We were drinking and we both got a little carried away."

"But that doesn't mean I didn't want it."

She stared at him for a moment.

"You wanted it to happen?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I didn't plan it or anything, but…."

"So did I. For years I waited. I wanted something to happen between us. I wanted it so badly. But tonight….that kiss….it was…."

"Incredible."

"Inappropriate," she said at the same time.

She blinked and stared at him.

Elliot stood there with his back to the wall watching her silhouette in the moonlight as she slowly moved closer to him. Olivia blinked as she studied the look in his eyes. There she was, close enough to touch, close enough to kiss. And too good to resist.

Elliot reached out with one hand and pulled her into him as he kissed her once more. At first she pushed away, then she gave into him and kissed him back. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her harder and more passionately. He moved his fingers through her hair knocking her hat to the floor at her feet and Olivia laughed as they continued kissing. She pressed her body against his and moved her hand down to untuck his shirt, then slid her hand up under it moving her finger tips over his abs.

"Maybe I should go," Elliot gasped between kisses.

"Do you want to go?"

"No."

"Then stay," she whispered kissing him once more.

"My taxi is waiting."

"We both know that driver left the moment the front door closed," she said staring deep into his eyes. "If you want to stay," she said batting her big brown eyes at him, "stay."

"I want to stay," he said with a nod as he kissed her again.

"Good," she whispered in the dark. "Now that we have that settled," she giggled playfully as her fingertips dipped below his pants.

Olivia smiled and kissed him as she slid her hand down into his pants slowly caressing his penis. She bit his lip playfully as Elliot groaned and gripped her ass through her skirt with both hands.

"That's dangerous Detective Benson," he whispered as she smiled.

"I'm not Benson. And I'm not a detective anymore," she hissed.

"To me, you will always be Detective Benson," he said in a hoarse whisper as he pressed his mouth to hers once more.

Olivia moved her hands back up his chest as he gasped.

"Oh, don't stop."

"I'm just getting started," she said with a smile and a kiss.

Elliot watched as she dropped to her knees and smoothed her hands down his chest once more. This time she unbuckled the belt on his black slacks and let them fall. She rubbed her hands over the hard bulge in his boxers and smiled up at him. He gulped as she leaned forward and placed a trail of warm wet kissed across his the waist band of his underwear.

"You're killing me Liv," he gasped.

She smiled once more as she looked up at him then pulled his boxers down just enough to set him free. She wrapped one hand around his erection and gently guided her hand up and down the shaft as she stared up at him and bit her lower lip. She placed the other hand against his chest and pushed him back against the wall as she traced her tongue ever so slightly up the full length of his hard cock, then traced the head before lowering her mouth over him.

Elliot gasped as he needed his fingers through her hair. It was like she was reading his mind. This had been a fantasy of his for as long as he could remember. Her pushing him up against the wall and having her way with him.

He groaned as she moaned softly and moved deeper over him. God she was so amazing.

"Good?" she asked softly as she looked up at him and moved her hand over his penis.

"Oh, it's good," he gasped nearly out of breath. "You are so good."

"You can tell me what you want," she whispered out of breath.

Elliot cupped his hand under her chin and brought her to her feet. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

"I want you," he said pressing his forehead against hers to stare into her eyes.

"I want you too," she whispered in response.

Elliot traced her mouth with his thumb and kissed her once more.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he whispered kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his pants as he walked her to the sofa across the room.

Olivia could feel her body tremble as he knelt at her feet and slid his hands up her leg. He kissed up each calf as he removed her boots one by one. He moved his hands around her waist untying the skirt and letting it fall at her feet. Then he held her hand as she stepped out of the crumpled mass on the floor. He laid her back on the sofa and gently kissed his way from her mouth down over the tightly laced corset and down her abdomen.

Elliot pushed her knees apart and smoothed his hands up the inside of both thighs brushing his thumb gently over the thin damp lace that separated him from her. He rubbed his hand slowly over her panties and could tell how wet she was in anticipation for him. Olivia shifted nervously waiting for him to make his next move.

He smoothed his hand over her thigh once more, this time using one hand to move the lace of her boy short underwear aside and sliding two fingers from the other hand gently inside her.

"Ahh," Olivia gasped and whimpered as he moved his fingers slowly inside her.

"You like that?" he whispered.

"Yes," she gasped as she moved against his hand.

"Yes?" he asked raising up to kiss her hungrily as he began to move his hand harder and faster.

"Yes," she cooed as she stared at him with her eyes glazed over and gulped.

Elliot brushed his nose against hers as he broke their kiss and moved back down. He was far from finished with her. He was just getting started.

Olivia watched as he placed the tip of his tongue against her clit and moved his fingers inside her. Almost immediately her body began to shudder uncontrollably and her eyes rolled back in her head as she moaned. After a few minutes Elliot stopped and sat up to look at her.

"What?" she panted trying to catch her breath. "Is something wrong?"

"No, gorgeous. Nothing is wrong," he said with a smile.

Olivia watched as he rolled the stockings down each leg and dropped them into the floor. He then smoothed his hands up her hips and pulled off the black panties she had been wearing under her costume.

"That's better," he said placing one of her legs over each side of his shoulders as he lowered his mouth to her again.

This position freed up one hand and allowed him to pay some attention to himself while he was pleasing her. Elliot had never in his life experienced a bigger turn on than the way she moaned.

After a while, Elliot kissed his way back up her body until their lips met once more. He slid her down on the sofa so he could look into her eyes. Olivia could feel his hard cock against the inside of her thigh and she ached for him.

"El," she panted propping herself on her elbows to look at him and waiting for him to make his move.

Instead, Elliot reached up and gently tugged at the thin cord that bound her corset and loosened it until he could pull it over her head and toss it aside.

"That's better," he whispered softly smoothing his hands over the thin white peasant gown she now wore.

Through the soft cotton of the gown he could see the darkening of her nipples in the moonlight. Elliot stared at her as she smiled playfully back up at him. He watched as Olivia pulled the gown down on one side exposing her left breast. Elliot raised his eyebrows as she laughed and he kissed her passionately once more.

He kissed his way around her neck and down her sexy shoulders, then slid the gown down until both breasts were exposed. She had the most incredible body, even after giving birth to three children. He needed and kissed and sucked on each breast, tenderly flicking his tongue over her nipples then gently grazing them with his teeth. Olivia moved her hands down to focus on his cock once more. And before she knew it, he had sat up on the sofa and she had him in her mouth once more.

Elliot held a fist full of hair in each hand, but was careful not to hurt her. He groaned as she moved her hands up to stroke him as she moved her mouth up and down over him. It had been so long since he had even had a blow job that he had forgotten what it even felt like. But he was certain he had never received one this good before.

He pushed down just a bit guiding her gently as she took him deeper into her throat and moaned. Head was something you lost privileges to shortly after the wedding license was signed. It was never really something that Kathy had enjoyed doing even when they were dating and when she had done it for him it was nothing like this. Kathy didn't even seem to like it when he went down on her. Anymore he was luck if she would give it to him more than a couple of times a month. And even then, more often than not she would just lay there and tolerate him fucking her until it was over. She didn't seem to dislike it, but she didn't really participate either. The sad truth it seemed was that after twenty five years of marriage his wife had lost all interest in sex.

Olivia, however, seemed very much the opposite. She actually seemed to like giving him head. And she was amazingly talented in that department.

Elliot raised her chin to look at her and Olivia smiled at him. He sat down on the sofa and patted the cushion beside him.

"Come here baby," he said patting it softly.

Olivia moved in closer to him. Elliot placed his hands on her hips using them to guide her. He placed on of her legs on each side of him and she raised up over him on her knees.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked gripping her perfect ass with both hands.

"I'm sure," she whispered as Elliot kissed her once more.

He moved one hand to steady his rock hard dick to like up with her entrance and used the other to guide her slowly down onto him. They both groaned at first, then shifted just a bit before they both began to moan. Elliot used both hands to pull her ass into him as she rocked against him.

They were hard and smooth and rough and amazing.

Olivia tipped her head back and cooed, "yes, yes, yes."

"Oh yeah," Elliot gasped.

Elliot laid her against the sofa once more. He raised up over her and entered her again. They moaned softly together with each thrust he made inside of her. He brushed his hand over her forehead to push the hair from her eyes. He had to see her. He had to see the look in her eyes while he was making love to her, while he was making her cum.

Olivia curled her toes as she ran them up the back of his leg muscles and he knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. She clawed both hands up his back as he raised her knee in order to move deeper inside of her.

"Oh God," she gasped. "Oh, oh, God."

Elliot smiled and kissed her as they both laughed for a moment. Olivia moved her hands to grab his ass and pull him harder into her. One, two, three more hard thrusts and Elliot groaned his release as he fell over her. They stared at each other for a moment, both panting to catch their breath.

Elliot brushed his nose against hers once more as he kissed her tenderly.

"You're amazing. You know that?" he whispered as he kissed her again.

She smiled.

"Yeah, well you are kind of awesome yourself."

Elliot kissed her again as he rolled over beside her on the sofa and they stared up at the shadows on the ceiling together. He raised on arm and placed it around her, holding her close to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"It was just sex, El. You're not gonna break me."

"I wasn't too rough for you?"

"I like it a little rough," she said with a playful smile as she rolled on top of him to kiss him passionately.

Elliot leaned in close for another kiss as she rolled off of him and stood up. She combed her fingers through her hair as the peasant gown fell back into place covering her body once more. He watched as she reached into the floor and picked up her panties then walked across the room and headed down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" he called standing and pulling his own underwear back into place.

"To bed," she replied. "You can come with me if you want."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Elliot mumbled to himself as he followed in her direction to find her white gown crumpled in the floor half way down the hall.


	3. 3) I Want What I Want

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a long, sexy chapter that has taken me quite a while to finish. I have been having some technical difficulties writing as the cord to my laptop decided to completely stop working on me. My boyfriend has let me borrow his here and there, but my old computer does not work very long before draining even a full battery. But I have both a new power cord and a new laptop on the way! Anyway, the song is called 'I Want What I Want' by Tata Young. Check it out on YouTube if you are not familiar with it, it will kind of help set the mood for that part of the story. (It is different.) I thought it was kind of slow and sexy and very much fit Olivia at that moment in the story. She is nervous as this is something new and exciting for her, yet has a certain curiosity and innocence about her as well. This is a pivotal moment in both the story and in her life where for the first time she is able to cast aside all of the roles she has played (daughter, mother, cop, lawyer & wife) and just be comfortable exploring the woman she is inside. For the first time she has her eyes on what she wants and she is taking it. And Elliot happens to be the lucky man who gets to help her find herself. Enjoy!_

_~ Detective Olivia Stabler ~_

_Dangerous Desires_

_(Chapter Three: I Want What I Want)_

Elliot opened his eyes in the darkness as he listened to the pounding of the rain against the window pane. He drew in a deep breath as the scent of her perfume on the cool night air reminded him exactly where he was. He moved his chin ever so slightly to feel the silken locks of her hair against his face and couldn't help but smile. Nothing mattered in this moment, but here and now. And here she was with him. Now she slept soundly in his arms, blowing soft breaths of warm air across his bare chest as she exhaled. And he knew he would never forget a single detail of the night they had spent belonging only to each other.

FOUR HOURS LATER….

Elliot shifted as he felt the Egyptian cotton sheet gently pull away from him. He rubbed his face and opened his eyes to see her sitting on the edge of the bed. He studied her for a moment, the way the sunlight spilled in from between the blinds and glistened off her hair. She reminded him of one of those nude models that you draw in a college art class. The sheet draped around her body and falling into the floor, covering just enough that you couldn't see any of the parts you really wanted to see. But there, he smiled as he noticed one of his favorite parts of her remained exposed. That little curve in the small of her back. That place where his hand always seemed to fall when he was close to her. Guiding her into a room or just showing her his emotional support.

But things were very different now. He barely saw her anymore. And when he did it was usually in passing as they were both moving toward more important things. The only time he seemed to speak to her anymore was when he was placed on the witness stand in one of her cases. She was no longer the same woman he used to work with. The person, the friend he had spent so many late nights and long hours with back in the precinct was merely a reflection of the woman she had now become. A wife and a mother, a force in the justice system people respected and admired, she had worked very hard and managed to make all of her dreams come true. Yet here she was. Somehow, she had found her way back to him.

"Good morning beautiful," he said softly waiting for her to turn and smile at him.

But she didn't. Elliot sat for a moment, yearning to look into her eyes. A large knot began to rise in his throat in fear that she regretted the events that had taken place between them the night before.

Olivia stood and pulled the sheet around her body. She moved swiftly but silently around the foot of the bed and into the closet across the room. Elliot scratched his head and fell back against the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. He smoothed his hands over his face and for the first time thought about exactly how he, himself was going to handle this.

He was a cheater. And a liar. Two things he had struggled for so long to resist, but after so many years had given in to temptation and surrendered to last night. He raised up in the bed as Olivia reappeared from the closet wearing an old Harvard tee shirt that she no doubt acquired from her husband's days in medical school. Elliot watched as she buttoned the fly on her blue jeans and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"I have to go," she said picking up the white peasant gown from the floor and tossing it into a hamper in the corner of the room. "Stay as long as you like. Lock the door on your way out."

"Liv?"

She didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him. She just stood still for a moment in silence.

"Can we at least talk about this?" he asked.

"I really have to get going."

"Olivia?"

"It's Sunday," she said turning to look him in the eye for the first time all morning. "Sunday is family day. I make waffles for the kids on Sunday, with whipped cream and strawberries."

Elliot reached down and took her hand in his as he stared into her eyes.

"I really have to go," she repeated slowly pulling away from him as she headed down the hallway and out the front door.

Elliot exhaled as he looked around the room. He walked down the hallway and turned on the shower. Afterward he walked around the apartment gathering the bits of clothing strewn all over the place. He pulled back on his black slacks and buttoned up the white shirt he'd worn the night before.

Two hours later, Elliot sat at his desk replaying every detail of what had happened between them the night before. Every word, every touch, every kiss.

"I thought you were off today," Fin said as he entered the room.

"Yea, I just wanted to catch up on some paperwork. Then I'm headed home."

"How did that party thing with Olivia go last night?"

Elliot couldn't help but smile at the mention of her name.

"It was good. How was your night?"

"Same old thing. Sat around here all night trying to work out some details on this case. I finally gave up and crashed in the cribs a couple of hours ago."

"That actually sounds like a great idea."

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Fin asked.

Elliot smiled.

"I was up late and had a lot on my mind."

"I think this one is driving us all crazy," Fin replied sitting down at the desk across from him. "I heard Olivia yelling at you about it the other day."

"She's just worried he's gonna walk. And I wish that I could tell her for sure that he wasn't."

"We are doing all that we can do. We're not giving up on these women. We are just having to take the long way around to bringing them justice. We do what we have to do. Sometimes jumping through hoops to keep it legal. Olivia may be out of the SVU, but surely she hasn't been away long enough to forget that."

"I don't think she has forgotten anything. Her heart is still there, in that same place where it was all that time she worked here with us."

"If her heart is still in it why did she leave?"

Elliot thought for a moment.

"I think she just got tired of us getting them all the way into that courtroom and them being set free. I think she felt like maybe if she was the prosecutor she could stop that from happening."

"She seems so different to me now," Fin said. "With her pressed suits and expensive shoes. Waltzing around with a rock on her left hand that could bring enough money to feed a small country. She has changed, Elliot. I think she has crossed over. She's out there living the high life with a four million dollar a year income between her and that celebrity doctor husband of hers. I just think that maybe it is possible that her hunger for a win in the courtroom is about just that."

"First of all, he is no celebrity!" Elliot snarled in her defense. "The man is a heart surgeon. And second, Olivia has always had a thing for shoes. She just never got the chance to wear most of them working around here. She can't help that he bought her a flashy ring. She works hard and she deserves nice things and a nice life. Her heart is with the victims, Fin. Same place it has always been. She may have changed her hair and her clothes to keep up with her fast paced new career, but she is still the same person she has always been. She is still our Olivia. The same person we worked with for years. And I cannot believe that you have turned on her like this. She isn't in it for the money. Money has never mattered to her."

"Maybe it isn't about the money."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe for her winning is about keeping that stellar reputation she has earned in the courtroom. She's a partner now, Elliot. And the only thing harder than making partner in a big shot New York City law firm is keeping partner. I have not turned on her. I still love her dearly. She is family. I have always had her back and I always will have. I am just saying that maybe things are a lot more different for her than you realize."

Elliot just stared at him refusing to partake any further in the conversation.

"I'm gonna take a nap," he said standing and closing the file on his desk.

"Having too much on your mind will make you crazy," Fin informed him.

"I think that's about where I am right now," Elliot replied as he headed for the cribs.

If only Fin knew what was really on his mind. Who was really on his mind.

Elliot growled as he crawled onto a bottom bunk and covered his head with a pillow. He hadn't been this messed up over a girl since high school. But she was no ordinary girl. She was Olivia. His former partner and current best friend and the thought of having done anything to screw that up was eating at him.

But Olivia was no ordinary girl, she was an extraordinary woman. The one who made every other woman seem inferior in every single way. The one who had become the subject of many of his fantasies over the last several years. The one who was off limits and just out of reach. The one he were certain he only wanted because he knew he couldn't have. The one he'd secretly been just a little bit in love with since the first moment he had laid eyes on her.

But now he'd actually had her. Now his fantasy girl had become a reality. And all of those nights he spent wishing that just once, had turned into wishing that just once more. She had captured him, stolen his heart, his body and his mind and she had no idea she had even done it.

She was another man's wife and he another woman's husband. Right there, TWO good reasons that it never should have happened and should never be allowed to happen again. They were best friends and they still had to work together from time to time….two more.

He tossed heavily in the bunk rolling onto his stomach and closing his eyes tight. It was wrong. He knew it was wrong. Nothing could ever justify what they had done last night and make it right.

Nothing but the way she smelled. And the way she kissed. And the way she tasted and the way she loved. The way she gave to him so freely and was so anxious to please him. The way she seemed to melt at his touch as he pleased her. Making love had never been as satisfying or come as easy to him as it did that night with her.

It was like a well-choreographed dance between them in the dark. As if their bodies spoke to each other in the darkness, communicating their deepest desires without words. Fulfilling every single need the other had and just knowing instinctively what those needs were. What had taken place between them was so much more than sex. And passion between them the first time they made love only intensified with each of the three times that followed through the night. They couldn't get enough of each other.

But even the best sex of his life was not worth losing his best friend. Elliot sighed as the knot in the pit of his stomach tightened. The thought of losing her forever was nauseating and too much to bear. He needed to speak to her. To hear her voice. To work this out with her. He would never forgive himself if he allowed that one magical night ruin them. His mind was racing and he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep until he'd spoken to her. As badly as he wanted to, Elliot resisted the urge to call her. Right now he had to respect her wishes and give her this time with her family. Tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow he would smooth this all over with her. All he had to do was make it through to tomorrow.

It was late afternoon when Elliot finally opened his eyes again. He must have finally fallen asleep, but he was not sure exactly when or how long he had been out. He moved into the bull pen and scratched his head as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

An uncontrollable smile crossed his face as he heard a soft humming noise. There on the top left hand corner of his desk was his cell phone buzzing away to alert that someone had tried to reach him. He picked up the phone and slid his finger tip across the screen as the warm feeling of butterflies disappeared from his stomach. Three missed calls, but they weren't from Olivia.

He took a big gulp of hot black coffee as the phone began to vibrate in his hand.

"Kathy," he said putting it to his ear as he opened the file once more. "No, I was sleeping. I was up most of last night working and just caught a nap in the cribs. I have some more work I need to get done here first. But I will be home in a couple of hours. Yes, I will be home for dinner. I'll see you then."

Elliot ended the call before she could sense that something was up with him and ask too many questions. He was not ready to face her just yet and was still hoping she wouldn't be able to tell what he had done the moment he walked into the house. Infact, he still had not completely decided for certain that he was even going to tell Kathy what had taken place between he and Olivia. He exhaled and buried his nose in the file trying hard to distract himself. Trying hard to focus and attempting to actually get some work done.

That night as he laid in bed flashes of all of the amazing events that had taken place the night before played through his head. He closed his eyes tight to imagine her pretty face smiling back at him. That's when he felt it.

Then, for the first time in months Kathy reached for him in the dark. She rolled onto her side and smoothed her palm over his chest and smiled up at him trying her best to be seductive.

"It's been a while," she said softly as Elliot cleared his throat.

"It has," he agreed.

She raised up in the bed and kissed him tenderly.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"I am so tired," he said turning his head to stare into her gray-blue eyes.

"So you don't want to?" she asked exhaling softly. "I have a hard time believing that," she replied shifting her attention to the bulge of sheet that covered his erection.

"I…I just…"

Elliot stuttered for a moment trying to think of the best way out of this particular situation. How could he tell her that his reaction was not to her touch at all, but to the erotic memories he'd made the night before with the only one woman she had ever been jealous of?

"I've been so sleep deprived lately. I don't know how good it will be," was the best excuse he could form under pressure.

"I've never known that to stop you before," she said softly kissing him once more.

He watched as Kathy sat up in the bed and pulled her nightgown off dropping it into the floor. She fluffed her pillow then laid back down, raising up and removing her underwear as well.

_That was not sexy at all. _Elliot thought to himself as she reached out to him once more.

"I think we could both use this," she said with a smile tracing her fingertip up and down his bicep.

Elliot cleared his throat again as she pulled herself in against him. She raised up to kiss him.

"Kathy," he mumbled.

"Yes?"

Elliot just stared into her eyes, but couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. He raised up as she shifted and moved underneath him in the bed. She pressed her mouth to his and moved her hands up and down the muscles in his chest.

Elliot reached down between them to push his boxers down enough to free himself. Then he just stared down at her under him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked in an innocent almost childlike way.

"Fine."

"I mean, is there a problem?"

Kathy pressed her lips together, feeling him limp against her thigh.

"I thought you wanted to?" she asked. "You always want to."

"I do. It's just been a long day. Just give me a moment."

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. As he did he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. Suddenly he was there. Back in that room, in that bed he had shared with Olivia the night before. And she smiled warmly back at him as she smoothed her hands over his chest and moved them down to tough him. Her soft, gentle touch made him stand immediately at attention.

"Elliot," Kathy hesitated pulling her hand from his as he used her palm to stroke his penis.

"Yes, baby?"

"You know I don't like doing this," she said forcing him to open his eyes.

The thought of jerking him off had always repulsed her.

"Just a few seconds," he replied locking his fingertips between hers. "It's already working."

Kathy shifted uncomfortably as Elliot stared into her eyes and lowered her hand below she blankets once more. He groaned softly as she stared uncomfortably into his eyes.

Elliot leaned forward and kissed her once more. Kathy rolled her eyes back and turned her head to the side as he kissed her neck and his eyes fell shut once more.

"There we go," Elliot whispered raising up to enter her body as Kathy sighed.

He moved slowly inside of her holding his eyes shut tight and letting his hands explore her body….Olivia's body. He thought about every curve, every place he touched and kissed her. He thought about the small heart shaped mole just under the inside curve of her left breast. He thought of the hunger he saw in her beautiful brown eyes as she reached for him and pulled his body closer to hers. He could almost hear her moaning. Kathy moaning.

Elliot grunted raising up a little more as he began to thrust harder and faster into his wife. As he began to move exactly the way Olivia had wanted him to.

He listened to her whimpers and soft moans and the sounds of her breathing as she drew shorter shallower breaths.

Elliot pressed his hands down into the bed raising up over her body to stare down over her as he opened his eyes. Somehow, she was still there with him. He knew it was his wife staring back up at him, but it was Olivia's pretty face he saw.

He laughed a bit and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her tenderly once more. Then raise up and thrust one…two…three more times, feeling his release inside of her.

He fell beside her in the bed and they both panted as they stared up at the ceiling.

"That was….wonderful," Kathy said softly reaching to the floor to pick up her gown.

"Yea," Elliot replied. And just like that, she was gone.

"Goodnight," Kathy said placing a soft peck of a kiss against his lips.

"Night," Elliot replied rolling on his side to stare at the wall in the darkness suddenly feeling the ache of her loss.

He was in way over his head.

The next afternoon Olivia stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall toward her office. She sorted through the junk mail she had received that day tossing a handful of envelopes into the wastebasket labeled 'paper' for recycling. Just then the intercom buzzed.

"Yes," she said pressing the speaker button as she settled into her office chair.

"Mrs. Jamissen, there is a Mr. Elliot here to see you."

"Mr. Elliot?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she folded her arms. What was he up to now? Olivia wasn't quite sure she was ready to have their little talk after the day she'd had. "I don't know a Mr. Elliot," she replied. "Tell him I'm not in."

"I have told him three times. He has been camped out in the waiting area all afternoon."

"Jesus Elliot," she mumbled under her breath. "Tell him….that I am unavailable. I am in a meeting or something and he should come back some other time."

She pressed the button releasing the call and exhaled as she sank back into her chair. Couldn't he just back off a little and give her some time to think? Olivia tipped her head popping her neck as she crossed her legs. The truth was she wasn't exactly sure what that night had meant for either of them, nor was she sure exactly what she wanted it to mean.

She blinked and smoothed her hands over her face. Suddenly she felt guilty for just dismissing him like an annoying client she didn't want to deal with. No matter what had taken place between them, Elliot was her friend. Her dearest friend and he deserved more respect than that.

She exhaled heavily and made her way to the door.

"I am sorry Mr. Elliot, she isn't in right now."

"It's not Mr. Elliot, it is Mr. Stabler. And I know she is in I just saw her walk past here in the reflection of that mirror behind your desk. Now either you pick up that phone and call her to tell her I am here or I am gonna go down the hall opening doors until I find her."

"Mr. Stabler, you can't do that!" the woman shouted standing to chase after him as Elliot headed down a corridor of offices.

"El," Olivia said from behind him.

He stopped and turned around to see her laughing.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Jamissen. I told him you were unavailable. He refused to listen."

"It's alright," she assured the woman. "You're still a stubborn ass," she said without hesitation as she stared into his eyes.

"So are you," he replied.

"Yea, well, I learned from the best," she said smiling at him over her shoulder as he followed her down the hall toward her office. "Hold my calls."

Elliot turned to see the woman nod in response to Olivia's command as she sat back down at her desk.

"Nice place," Elliot said as his eyes scanned over nearly a dozen awards on the shelves in her office.

"It works."

He smiled to see a section of her trophy case that contained medals her children had won.

"Taylor's a black belt?"

Olivia smiled proudly.

"What can I help you with, Detective?" she asked locking her fingers together and she watched him stare at her. "Why are you here?"

"You can cut the Detective crap. And I am pretty sure you know why I am here. You've been avoiding me."

"I had prior engagements."

"Olivia."

"Elliot."

He closed his eyes for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Talk to me. No front. Just us," he said as she blinked her dark eyes and stared into him. "What do you want?"

Olivia swallowed hard and shifted her eyes to stare out the window at the city around them.

"I thought we both got what we wanted," she replied.

Elliot couldn't help but smile a little.

"We did. But what happens now? Do we just pretend we can go back to the way things were before? Do we just forget it ever happened? I am not certain I can do that."

She pressed her lips together and looked at him once more.

"What is this?" he asked. "Was it a onetime thing?"

"I am not going to leave my husband if that is what you are asking."

"Well, that's a step. We need to put it all out on the table here, Liv. Because I for one am confused as hell as to what is supposed to happen next."

"I've never done this before," she confessed. "I've never had an affair….cheated. Not one anyone, certainly not on Keith. Not until…." She gulped and he could tell the guilt was getting to her.

"So we walk away now. Stop it before it goes any further. Neither of us wants to hurt anyone," he said as she leaned forward resting her face in her hands.

"What if I don't want it to stop?" she asked after a long drawn out pause.

Things were quiet for a few moments then she raised her head to look at him.

"I love him. I really do." She drew a jagged breath. "I know what kind of person this makes me. And the truth is, I just don't care. All my life I have done what was expected of me. I've been a good daughter, a good cop, a good mother, a good lawyer and until the other night….a good wife. Everything I have ever done has been for someone else. I want this, Elliot."

He gulped as she stood up and stared at him with pleading eyes.

"I want this for me. Selfish as it may make me. I want what I want. And this time, I intend to take it. Are you in?" she asked sitting on the edge of the desk and crossing her long tan legs.

Elliot drew a deep breath.

"Of course I want it, Olivia. It was the single most amazing night of my life. Don't you think maybe we should give this a little more thought? I mean there is a lot at stake here if word gets out about the other night, let alone an actual relationship."

"Oh, I don't want an actual relationship. That is….way too complicated."

"Now I am really confused. Didn't you just say….?"

She shifted her mouth a little then stood to make her speech.

"Here is what I am proposing. Sex. Just sex. No romance. No dates. No gushy lovey dovey stuff. Just steamy hot pure uninhibited sex. Open and honest. Like it was that night. No judgment. We just give each other what we want."

Part of him still could not believe he was hearing her say this.

"Look, obviously we are both missing out on something at home or we would never have ended up together in the first place. I love my husband and I assume you love your wife?"

"I…yea…it's complicated."

"Whatever. I am merely offering an option that could give us both that one thing that we need….that one thing that we don't seem to be getting at home."

Elliot smiled and shook his head.

"You know never in a million years would I have ever guessed that you were like this."

"Like what?" she asked trying hard not to get offended. "I like sex, Elliot. Good sex. Great sex. Which happens to be the way it is between you and I, don't tell me you didn't notice that."

"Oh, I noticed," he said with a smile.

"I don't sleep around if that is what you are thinking. Aside from my husband, you are the only man I have had sex with in over twelve years," she said with a laugh trying not to cry. "When I said my vows, I meant them. When I promised he would be the only one….I thought that he would. But things have not been quite the way I thought they would."

"Does he hurt you?" Elliot asked standing defensively.

"No," she said softly holding back tears. "Keith would never raise a hand to me. He adores me."

"He's cheating on you?"

"No," she replied shaking her head. "I just. I just….I need things. Things that he can't seem to give me. Things that you can."

"He can't make you….? Is he bad in bed?"

Olivia took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"When we were dating….even after we were first married, things were great. All hot and heavy. We were so good together," she said standing and making her way to the window once more.

Elliot could see the tears she was trying to hide in the reflection of the glass.

"We have not had sex in months," she whispered.

It broke his heart to see her cry.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"I do," she replied forcing a smile as she turned to face him. "It is a strange request, Elliot. And I completely understand if you just want to walk away from here now and never look back."

"Okay," he said as she raised her eyes to look at him.

"Okay?"

Elliot stepped forward and brushed the tears from her face.

"Like you said, we both have needs that aren't being met at home. Just sex," he said as she rolled her sad eyes up to look at him.

She blinked as Elliot stared at her and began to nod. He slipped his hand along the side of her face and pulled her forward to kiss her passionately, sealing their deal. Their kisses heated up quickly as Elliot backed her across the room and pinned her against the wall.

"Wait," Olivia said turning to slip out from under him as she backed away.

Elliot blinked in confusion.

"I am not pushing you, am I?" she asked as he shook his head. "Because I don't want it to be like that. I didn't even ask if this was what you wanted. Is this what you want?"

"Yes," Elliot replied with a smile. "This is what I want."

"Good," Olivia replied shoving him back against the wall as she stepped forward to kiss him once more.

The turquoise colored dress she wore hugged every sexy curve of her body and Elliot moved his hands over each place he had longed to touch since they had parted ways. He combed his fingers through the curled locks of her dark hair and kissed his way around her neck pausing for a moment before the dangly turquoise earring to playfully nibble at her lobe.

Olivia moaned a seductive moan as she pulled his mouth to hers. Before she could even pull off his tie, her hands had gone to work on the buttons of his shirt. Elliot fumbled with the brown leather belt at her waist. It perfectly matched the color of the strappy leather heels she wore and the hand bag she had dropped into the floor beside the desk when she'd returned from her meeting earlier in the afternoon.

"That's not important," she said with a smile as they spun around and slammed up against the wall once more, this time sending the frame containing her license to practice law crashing to the floor.

Olivia shifted her attention to the pieces of broken glass at their feet for a moment before Elliot drew her back to him.

"I will buy you another frame," he said and she smiled and giggled.

Now she was pinned once more against the wall and completely at his mercy. Elliot leaned her back and kissed the cleavage the dress so elegantly displayed. Then he slipped his hand up and raised her leg.

Olivia reached to unzip his pants, then paused to stare into his eyes. She smiled a sweet smile as she brushed her nose against his and kissed him once more. He groaned as she slipped her hand down to grasp him and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"No baby, you're good."

"Good," she whispered kissing his lips as she stroked his cock with her hand.

Elliot pushed her skirt up her thighs and gently pulled gown her bikini underwear dropping them into the floor. He shifted her leg once more and slowly entered her.

"God, I missed you," he confessed as he began to move more swiftly inside of her.

"I missed you, too."

She smiled and Elliot kissed her passionately. This time with her was hard and fast as he slammed into her against the wall of her office. Olivia gasped and moaned a little with each move he made inside of her. She rolled her eyes back in ecstasy as they grunted and groaned together.

Suddenly something caught her attention. Olivia tipped her head to study the frosted glass in her office door as a shadowy silhouette appeared.

"Shit El," she gasped reaching to her side to press the button locking the door.

They both laughed a little and he kissed her, but didn't stop. Olivia gasped for breath moaning softly forgetting momentarily about the person on the other side of the door. Elliot raised his head and covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her moans.

"Mrs. Jamissen?" her secretary tapped lightly on the door. "I know you said to hold all of your calls, but Mr. Burges has been waiting in the lobby for over an hour. Would you like me to reschedule your meeting?"

"Oh God," she breathed against Elliot's ear as he touched her in just the right place.

"I can get rid of her," Elliot offered. "Tell her you are busy getting your brains fucked out and she'll have to come back in a few hours," he whispered.

"Or a few days," Olivia giggled in response. "Don't stop," she whispered.

Olivia dropped her hands to grasp his ass pulling him harder into her. Elliot sped up his movements sending one hell of an orgasm ripping through her body.

"Yes!" she called out loudly before he clamped his hand over her mouth once more and she whimpered staring into his eyes.

"Yes…what?" the voice on the other side of the door asked in a confusing tone.

"It took me six months to get this meeting," Olivia gasped rolling her eyes.

Suddenly she realized she was going to have to make a choice. Possibly lose a large account from a potential client by asking him to reschedule or cut things short with Elliot before either of them really had the change to finish.

"No, don't reschedule," she replied blinking as she stared at Elliot who had stopped in the reality of the situation. "Apologize for me. My meeting with Mr. Stabler has run over a bit. Show Mr. Burges into the conference room and get him something to drink. Give us a few minutes to finish up here," she said in an almost somber tone.

They stood in silence until the shadow had disappeared from the other side of the door.

"Elliot, I am so sorry," she said combing her fingers through her hair and picking up her panties from the floor.

"Don't be," he said kissing her tenderly.

"I really do want this," she said with sad eyes as he cupped his hand against her cheek.

"So do I. This just isn't the right time, I get that. But we will make it work. We will make time."

"I could probably wrap things up here in a few hours if you want to drop by the apartment later. Let me make it up to you," she whispered.

"Deal," he said pressing his forehead to hers and kissing her once more.

Elliot closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath of her to take with him until he could see her again. This thing between them was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before. They were in uncharted territory and were just going to have to figure it out together.

"I will see you around eight?" she asked with a smile as she straightened her sex hair in the mirror.

"I will be there," he whispered kissing her passionately before she opened the door.

That night Elliot knocked on the apartment door with a bottle of her favorite wine in hand.

"Hey," she said with a flash of her pretty smile as she opened the door inviting him inside. "I just got home. I have not really had the chance to….what is that?"

"Wine. You still drink wine, don't you?"

"I do. We agreed this was just sex. No romance, remember? Wine is romantic."

"Wine is sexy," he corrected her with a smile.

She cleared her throat as she took the bottle from him.

"I guess we could use a little something to put us in the mood," she replied pouring two glasses and returning from the kitchen to hand him one.

"I don't know about you, but I have been in the mood since I walked out of your office this afternoon with the biggest hard on I have ever had in my life," he said smiling as he leaned in to kiss her.

Olivia laughed.

"I am serious," he said.

"Very serious," she replied.

"I had to a…duck into the men's room down the hall and…."he paused to clear his throat "finish on my own."

"Oh, you poor thing."

"I know. It was….very lonely and depressing. Brought back repressed memories of my high school days."

Olivia laughed as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Well, I do believe I offered to make it up to you. If you'll give me just a few minutes, I would like to slip into something a little more comfortable."

She pushed him back against the sofa as she stood up.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

She smiled her sexy smile and disappeared down the hall leaving Elliot sitting all alone with his glass of wine.

"Turn off the light and come in here," she said from the other end of the apartment.

He smiled and followed her voice to the bedroom. She had lit several candles around the room and his eyes took a moment to adjust to the soft glow of the light.

"You know, candles could be considered romantic."

"Shut up, Stabler," she growled from the other side of the closet door. "Take your shoes off and make yourself comfortable. Unless of course you'd rather jerk off alone in my bathroom again," she teased peeking around the door at him.

Elliot laughed and shook his head.

"You are so bad," he said shaking his head. "But so damn beautiful."

Just then a long tan leg appeared from the other side of the closet door. Elliot's eyes fell first on the black stiletto peep toe heel, then climbed their way all the way up the black stocking. He smiled at the tiny little bows on the garters that climbed up her soft skin and disappeared under the short ruffle of a cotton candy pink skirt. The bottom of the skirt was trimmed in a ruffle of black lase and the top of it fell right at her hip bones.

Elliot gulped as he studied her amazingly flat stomach. She had to be the most beautiful creature God had ever put together. His eyes continued up to the matching pink shelf bra with a black lace trim that barely covered her nipples. He could barely breathe. If he died after making love to her tonight, he would die a happy man.

Olivia smiled as she slowly untied his tie.

"Close your eyes and try to relax," she whispered kissing him tenderly. "Let me take care of you tonight."

She stood over him as he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. Elliot kissed her breasts over the bra and slipped his hands under the skirt so squeeze her perfect ass.

"Close your eyes," she whispered once more and she brushed her thumb across his lips, then slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Tears, money, honey on my bread  
Sugar on my pillow, songs in my head  
Head to the church, I love to repent  
Say what I mean when it's not what I meant

I want to lay in bed on Monday  
Wearing a diamond-studded hat  
Live a good life, a full life, do it all again  
Love will never-ever lose a thousand men

I want what I want, I want it now  
I feel what I feel, don't bring me down  
I know what I know, I don't know how  
But I want what I want, and I want it now

Olivia pushed him gently back against the bed as she crawled over him. She pressed her mouth to his as she straddled herself over his waist, already able to feel his erection between them. She moved her hands slowly over his chest and up under his shirt as she kissed him again.

Elliot moaned as she kissed and sucked on his neck. She moved slowly down his chest unbuttoning his shirt as she went. He could feel the warm moisture from her kisses against his skin.

She tipped her head back and smiled at him as she backed off the bed and dropped to her knees in the floor. She rubbed her hands up the calf of each of his legs removing his socks and laying them beside her in the floor. Then her hands moved up to unbuckle his belt and pull down his black slacks.

Elliot watched anxiously as she moved her hand gently over his crotch staring back at him for a reaction. Olivia smiled and batted her gorgeous eyes at him, then leaned forward and pulled his boxer shorts down. He watched as she slowly caressed his erect penis with her hand.

"You can tell me what you want, you know?" she whispered softly as Elliot gulped once more.

"You seem to be doing pretty good on your own," he said with a smile.

I want to lead, follow, wallow in the mud  
Do it for my daddy, do it for God  
God knows I'm a getting it wrong  
But who the hell cares when you're getting it on

I want something to believe in  
When it all comes crashing down  
Re-make the world no pain, no violence  
Turn up the volume till there's total silence

I want what I want, I want it now  
I feel what I feel, don't bring me down  
I know what I know, I don't know how  
But I want what I want, and I want it now

He watched as she lowered her mouth over him and gave him another one of her incredible blow jobs. Elliot closed his eyes and just focused on the amazing way she felt. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she moved slowly up and down over him.

After several minutes of Heaven, he placed his fingertip under her chin to raise her head. Olivia stared up at him as her big brown eyes widened.

Elliot placed his hands on her hips bringing her to her feet once more. He smoothed his hands over her body, then began to kiss every inch of her.

So take me to an angel who has seen it all before  
Cause tonight I need an angel to come walking through my door

Do it for my daddy, do it for God  
God knows I'm getting it wrong, but who the hell cares

I want what I want, I want it now  
I feel what I feel, don't bring me down  
I know what I know, I don't know how  
But I want what I want, and I want it now

I want what I want, I want it now  
I feel what I feel, don't bring me down  
I know what I know, I don't know how  
But I want what I want, and I want it now

They knew it was wrong. But here, together, it all felt so right.

Elliot placed both hands over her breasts squeezing them gently as she smiled at him. Olivia reached to the front clasp on her bra and slowly began to unhook it as Elliot kissed the space between her breasts as if it had been saved just for him.

He stood up cupping her face with both hands and kissing her passionately as he turned them and laid her on the bed. Now he had taken over and she watched as he raised his eyebrows playfully at her and reached under the short skirt pulling off the black lace G-string underwear she wore.

Elliot climbed onto his knees on the bed and pushed her knees apart before sliding her body down closer to him. He leaned forward to kiss her, then lowered his hand to put himself inside her.

Olivia trembled the moment she felt him inside of her. She bit her lower lip and whimpered as he sped up his movements. Letting her high heels fall to the floor, she slid her stocking covered feet up the back of his legs and reached down to clutch his ass as he moved in her.

"Right there," she gasped as Elliot kissed her tenderly.

He moved fast and hard inside her trying to get them back to that place where they had left off earlier in the evening. It wasn't long before they were both working their way through a first orgasm.

"That's my girl," Elliot whispered pressing his mouth to hers.

He sat up and for a brief moment pulled out of her. Standing against the edge of the bed he slid her body closer to him once more, this time placing one of her legs over each of his shoulders before entering her again.

This time he was softer and slower with her. But it wasn't long before she was moaning for him again.

"Oh yea," Olivia breathed softly as he sped up his thrusts just a little.

Elliot closed his eyes to focus on the gently clapping sound his body made as it tapped against her ass.

"Kiss me," she gasped and he leaned forward until his mouth met hers again.

Olivia giggled as they rolled around on the bed together. Him on top of her. Her riding him. For hours they came together, pushing each other to the limit only to blow right past. He had never met anyone in the world like her before.

"You're not finished yet are you?" she asked with a smile rolling onto her back to look up at him.

"It has been over two hours. How are you not exhausted?" Elliot asked.

"Please," she begged raising up on her knees and placing her back against his chest and tipping her head back to kiss him. "A good hard orgasm always helps me sleep better."

"Oh yea?"

Olivia bit her lip and giggled.

Elliot kissed the back of her neck as me massaged her breasts in his hands.

"One more time, then I have got to get some sleep or I am going to be useless tomorrow."

Olivia smiled and kissed him again, then lowered herself onto her hands and knees and smiled flirtatiously over her shoulder at him.

"Yea?" Elliot asked. "Okay."

He placed one of her feet on each side of his legs and began to fuck her from behind. Olivia clawed at the sheet as she moaned. She flipped her head back, as Elliot leaned lower over her back, placing one hand against her shoulder to steady himself. With the other hand, he slipped his fingertip between her thighs and used it to massage little circles on her clit as he moved hard inside of her. It wasn't long before Olivia's body was shuttering against him again.

Elliot pulled out just before she hit her big 'O' and dropped her to the bed. He rolled her onto her back to look up at him and she smiled as he lowered his body to hers again.

"Why did you stop?" she whispered.

"I want to see the look in your eyes when I make you cum."

She reached to him with both arms pulling his lips to hers as they began to speed up again. By now Elliot knew exactly where to touch her and exactly how hard to push her over the edge, so he teased her just a little while longer. He would get her so close, then slow down and pull back just a little.

At first she didn't realize what he was doing. But about the third or fourth time he did this, she caught on.

"You jerk," she said hitting him in the shoulder as they both laughed.

"Alright," Elliot said with a smile leaning down to kiss her as he began to move harder and faster inside of her, "no holding back."

Olivia clawed her fingertips up and down his back as he thrust into her. She rolled her eyes back and moaned as Elliot found her spot once more.

"There it is, baby," he whispered softly against her lips. "Is that your sweet spot?"

"Yes," she gasped gripping his shoulder as he continued.

"Are you getting close?"

"Yes, yes," she said in almost a whine as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yea?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Right there?"

"Oh, yes! Yes! Don't stop," she begged.

"Never," Elliot replied.

He pressed his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes as they moved together until they had both found what they were looking for. Breathless, Elliot fell against her body as they finished together.

"Oh my God," Olivia exhaled covering herself with the thin sheet from the bed. "That was….the most awesome sex I have had in my entire life," she said gently kissing his chest. "If sex were an Olympic sport, you would have just won the Gold medal."

"Oh yea?" Elliot laughed. "Would you let me put it in your trophy case at the office?" he asked and they both laughed.

"You know, I think this could work," he said kissing her forehead as she settled in against his chest for the night.

"So do I," she said with a soft smile as she raised up to kiss him tenderly.

Elliot pulled the blankets up around them as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, still wearing her little pink skirt and stockings.


	4. 4) Santa Baby

_Author's Note__: My gift to you all! Hope everyone has a safe and Happy Holiday Season! This is a short and sweet, right to the point, getting straight to the good (or BAD ;o) stuff kind of chapter. Just a little something to brighten your Christmas Eve. As always, thanks for checking it out!_

_~ Detective Olivia Stabler ~_

_**Dangerous Desires**_

_(Chapter Four: Santa Baby)_

SIX WEEKS LATER…

Olivia pulled a black thigh high stocking up her long leg, then buckled the belt around her trench coat. It was an especially cold and windy day in Manhattan and she was looking for a little something to warm her up. She stared into her own dark eyes in the mirror on her office wall as she applied a coat of the perfect shade of lip gloss, then picked up her briefcase and she was out the door.

Across town Elliot sat at his desk in front of the computer typing away at a report that had to be finished by morning. He cleared his throat and stretched in his chair, then scratched his head and looked around the room. All of the other desks were empty. Everyone had gone home, except for he and Fin. They were waist deep in trial prep for a particularly nasty perp and this particular case was about to drive them all mad.

"Man, forget this!" Fin said stepping back into the room.

"Didn't find the file you were looking for?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, I found the file. Then the damn copy machine ate the original and sprayed toner all over me when I tried to unjam it!"

"I still swear that thing is possessed!"

"Prehistoric junk! That thing is probably older than Munch!"

Elliot laughed.

"They need a new one," Fin growled.

"It's not in the budget," Elliot reminded him.

"Nothing is ever in the budget. But for what it has cost us in repair bills in the last year alone, we could have gotten a new one."

"You're probably right," Elliot agreed watching as Fin attempted to wipe the stains from his dress shirt. "I'm gonna head home and grab a shower and a couple of hours sleep. I am so tired from staring at these files I am cross eyed, and now I'm pissed I'm out another shirt."

"Another shirt?"

"That copy machine and I have history," Fin confessed. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Alright man, get some sleep. I'll see you later."

"It's past midnight. I figured you'd be ready to get out of here, too."

"Na. Olivia is coming by with some of her notes and she's gonna help me get ready for court tomorrow."

"She sure has been working a lot more SVU cases lately."

"Yea, and she had been putting these bastards in prison where they belong."

"She does win a lot more of these that the ADA's we've worked with in the past. Maybe that stems from the fact that she started out SVU."

"She sees the victim. She thinks for the victim. She fights for the victim. Not just for the DA's office. But she fights like a perp in court. Blindsides them."

"She fights like a girl in court. Pretty lady all dressed up and proper. Smiling and all sweet. Then when they least expect it, she hits them where it really hurts. She goes right for the balls."

"Aww, thanks Fin," Olivia replied stepping into the room. "I'll take that as a complement."

He smiled and laughed a little.

"It was meant as a complement. You get it done. No matter what it takes. Not afraid you're gonna break a nail or get your dress dirty. You're street in the courtroom, kicking ass and taking names later."

She smiled.

"Here I was thinking that after all of this time you were still upset with me for leaving the SVU."

"I am a little salty. The place isn't the same without you here."

"I'm still here, Fin. I just have a different form of strategy now, that's all."

"Don't listen to her," Elliot said shaking his head. "She traded us for a penthouse apartment and an office with a door," he joked.

"Hey, as long as we're fighting on the same side, you're good in my book. But would it hurt you to stop in once in a while and say hello to some old friends?"

"I really should come around more often. It might help keep you boys out of trouble."

"You don't have food in that big fancy apartment? You're so skinny. You come by here and I'll buy you a big greasy lunch."

Olivia laughed.

"I will have to take you up on that. You're always looking out for me."

"I got your back, baby girl. You're our secret weapon in court."

"Oh yea?" Olivia laughed.

"Our inside man….woman," he corrected himself. "They never expect a brutal attack from a pretty girl. You two don't work too late now. My partner there needs his beauty sleep."

"I'll make sure he gets his rest," she assured Fin as he pulled on his coat and headed for the elevator.

Olivia exhaled and dropped her briefcase on the desk in front of Elliot's.

"It's amazing how much you miss this place once you actually get away from it," she said looking around the room. "You got new office chairs."

"And laptops," he added.

"But they don't have room in the budget for a new copy machine," she said with a smile.

"Right," Elliot agreed.

"That thing has got to be twenty years old," she replied.

"I am just have to print out this report for Cragen then I'm finished here and we can get started."

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna…." She paused for a moment and pointed down the hall toward the ladies room.

"Sure. You know where to find me," Elliot joked.

He dropped the report on Cragen's desk and headed back to his own. He sat in his chair for a moment waiting. It had been over ten minutes and Elliot was beginning to think he needed to go check on her, when he heard Olivia's voice call to him from down the hall.

"El?"

"You okay back there?"

"Actually, I could use a little help. If you don't mind."

"Your zipper get stuck?" he joked as he made his way down the hall to find the black trench coat she'd been wearing crumpled I the hallway. "Liv? Everything alright in here?"

Elliot pushed open the door to the women's restroom slowly and peered inside, but didn't see her.

"Liv?"

"In here," he heard soft voice call from behind him.

"What exactly is it that you need help with?" he asked walking toward an old file room a long sexy leg appeared from around the side of the door to the cribs.

"I have an itch, I need you to scratch," she said in her best sultry voice.

"They make cream for that, you know?" Elliot laughed.

"Seriously?" she snapped whipping her head around the door to shoot him an evil stare. "I am standing here half naked trying my damndest to be sexy. And you choose now to make fun of me?"

She blinked and stared at him. Elliot wasn't sure how to respond.

"Half naked?" he asked.

"El?" she almost whined.

"Right. I'm sorry. I was just goofing around. But I'm serious now."

"Good," she said with a smile. "Cause I'd hate to have to go home lonely."

Elliot blinked as she stepped out into the hall wearing the sexiest Santa costume he'd ever seen.

"Oh, baby," he gasped. "I'd really like to help you with that."

"Yea?" she asked with a devilish smile.

Elliot couldn't speak, all he could do was nod a response. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at her in the red velvet white fur lined bikini type top with just the right amount of cleavage. Her amazing abs and flat stomach were fully exposed and she wore a matching super short red velvet skirt a black belt buckle top and white fur trimmed bottom. Black garter straps peeked out from under the skirt and black thigh high stockings covered her incredibly sexy legs. Elliot tipped his head to look at the black lace design of her peep toe stiletto heels. She was here, she was amazing and she was begging for his attention.

"You don't like it?"

"No."

A frown crossed her face.

"I mean, yes! Yes! I love it! Damn!"

Olivia smiled and he laughed nervously.

"I can't even think straight," he confessed.

"Lucky for you, what I want you to do doesn't require much thinking," she replied stepping in and pressing her body against his as she kissed him tenderly. "You have been a very good boy this year."

"Actually, I have been very bad," he replied loosening his tie as she slipped her fingers into the belt loops on his black slacks and backed him into the room.

"Lock the door," she ordered pointing as she made her way over to the bunks.

"Yes, ma'am."

Elliot did as he was told, then quickly made his way back to her side. Olivia smiled as she brushed her nose against his and kissed him again. She pushed him back onto the lower bunk and climbed onto the bed to straddle him.

She giggled playfully as he slipped his hands up under the skirt to squeeze her ass.

"It has been four whole days," she whispered as he turned her and dropped her onto the bed.

Elliot pulled back from kissing her to stare into her eyes for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" he asked looking around the room.

Olivia smiled as she opened the buttons on her shirt.

"I have always wanted to have sex in the cribs," she whispered pulling his mouth back to hers.

"Seriously? Fin could be back at any time, you know? Someone could hear us."

"That is half the fun," she giggled.

"Alright," he said as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it into the floor.

Elliot lowered his mouth to hers, then kissed a trail of warm kisses down her body. He slipped off her shoes and dropped them into the floor bedside the bed, then pulled her stockings off as well. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down against him as he slipped off her red velvet bikini style panties.

"You really went all out, didn't you? What is it with you and costumes?"

"They are a lot like lingerie, I think they are sexy. Don't you like it?"

"Oh, I love it. It is like unwrapping the best Christmas gift ever," he replied pulling the ribbon in the front of her top to open it and expose her breasts.

Elliot smoothed his hands over them and kissed them. He needed them gently and sucked on each one, before moving down to the area covered by the skirt.

Olivia tipped her head back and moaned as he flicked his tongue over her clit.

"God," she gasped griping the sheet on the twin sized bed, "you are so good at that."

He smoothed his hands over her abdomen as she twitched in pleasure. Elliot teased her with his tongue until he could tell she was right on the edge, then pulled back to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as he raised up on his knees in the bed.

"Not at all," he replied and she smiled reaching forward to unzip his pants.

He watched as Olivia lowered her hand into his pants and pulled his thick hard dick out. She gazed up at him as she stroked him with the palm of her hand.

"I want you good and hard for me," she purred as she stroked his cock.

"Shouldn't be any problem there," he said watching as she lowered her mouth over his dick and began to suck it.

Elliot raised her chin and kissed her gently. He stared into her eyes then pulled her legs toward him to lean her back in the bed once more. He raised up over her with his hard cock hovering over her.

Olivia reached down between her legs to stroke him once more.

"Is that what you like?" Elliot asked.

"Oh yea," she replied with a seductive look in her eyes. "Fuck me."

"I'm sorry, I'm having trouble hearing you."

"I want you to fuck me," she said loudly in a clear tone.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" he asked placing one of her legs over each of his shoulders and running his fingertips over her entrance.

"Hard," she replied.

Elliot slid her body down closer to his, then pushed himself inside of her. He moved hard and quick inside of her, pumping hard thrusts Justas she had requested.

Olivia moaned and groaned and whimpered and Elliot could feel how wet she was for him.

"You like that baby?" he asked.

"Yes, yes," she cooed.

At one point they were moving so fast together that he slipped out of her body. Olivia reached between them to stroke him a few more times, then positioned him to enter her once more.

Elliot fucked her like this for a good half hour, then pulled out and pushed her knees together.

"Turn over," he ordered and she did as she was told.

"It this how you want me?" Olivia asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"That is just perfect, baby. Backup here and let me look at that ass."

Elliot smoothed his hands over her backside then smacked his open hand against her right ass cheek. Olivia laughed playfully as he pushed her down on all fours.

"I want to take you from behind," he said grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back to kiss her as he inserted himself into her again.

He gripped her waist and pulled her body hard in against him. This position was much more direct and it didn't take Olivia long to reach a good orgasm.

Elliot smiled proudly as she clawed at the bed sheet and moaned her way through it and he continued fucking her. When she had calmed down a bit, he pumped hard and fast once more. Suddenly he could feel it rising inside him as he thrush hard.

He pushed her back off him and turned her around to face her once more. Olivia knew exactly what he was trying to say.

She placed her right hand around his cock to stroke him as she put her mouth over him once more. Elliot looked down over her with both hands tangled in her dark hair and growled as he came in her mouth.

After sex, they fell exhausted in the bed side by side.

"Is it just me or is it always incredible with us?" Elliot asked as she laughed. "How do you know exactly what I want, before I even know?"

"I read Cosmo," she said with a smile. "But El, if there is something you want…with sex I mean. You can tell me. I am open to trying new things. I want to give you what you want. I want to satisfy you."

"You do. You definitely do."

Olivia smiled.

"Good. Because that is what this is about. Getting the things we need that we can't get at home. I want you to tell me your fantasies. I want you to talk to me about sex and tell me everything you want."

"Anything? You know, my mind is a pretty dirty place."

"Well, I am willing to consider just about anything. There are a few things that are absolutely off the table, but I will tell you before you cross that line."

Elliot kissed her passionately.

"You're amazing," he said tightening his arm around her as he pulled the blanket up around them.

Olivia laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"So much for getting any work done," he whispered kissing the top of her head as he closed his eyes as well.


	5. 5) Perfume

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**__**: **__Just a little (belated) Christmas bonus! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I want to thank you all for being such supportive readers & to thank Ms. Britney Spears for releasing this song. I have had THIS chapter in mind since the very first time that I heard 'Perfume' on the radio and I had not even started the story yet! So I am a little excited about this one!_

_ ~ Detective Olivia Stabler ~_

_**Dangerous Desires**_

_(Chapter Five: Perfume) _

Olivia laughed as she zipped up the back of her dress. She pulled back on her heels and checked her hair and makeup in the mirror on the wall.

"You really don't seem to worry about this," Elliot said watching her for a reaction as he zipped up his pants.

"Why would I be worried?" she asked, reapplying her lipstick.

"I don't know. We've been sneaking around like this for a couple of months now."

"We said we weren't going to let this bother us. That we weren't going to let it interfere with anything."

"I know what we said," he replied.

"You're starting to feel guilty?"

"Not at all."

She smiled as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"Then what?"

"I just don't know how smart we are being about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said clearing his throat and trying to think of a way to be delicate, "Liv, we've been rolling around in bed together like a couple of horny teenagers…."

"Yea," she agreed with a smile and the raise of an eyebrow.

"Yea, and not once have we used anything."

"Oh, this is a condom talk?"

"Yea. You do realize that I am the most fertile man on the face of the planet?"

Olivia laughed.

"Relax, Elliot. No need to worry about an unplanned pregnancy or a Stabler baby love child. I can't have any more babies."

"No?"

She shook her head.

"Keith and I decided that three was enough. So right after I had Zoey, I had my tubes tied. No more babies."

"You and Keith decided? Olivia, as long as I have known you, you've always wanted a big family with at least four or five kids," he said mocking her.

"I said that?"

"You did."

"Yea. I did," she remembered with a smile. "I guess after three reality just set in."

"You mean Keith decided he didn't want anymore?"

Olivia just stared at him.

"I love my kids, Elliot."

"I know that. There is no doubt in my mind. I just hope he doesn't make a habit of taking your dreams away from you."

"He didn't take anything away from me."

Elliot stepped I front of her to stare into her eyes. He raised the one hand to caress the side of her face and traced his thumb over her full lips.

"I just don't understand how a man can be married to someone so amazing and not want to meet her every need."

"El," she said pulling his hand from her cheek. "You don't know everything."

"You're right. I don't know how your husband can lay beside you every night and not want to make love to you every chance he gets."

"He can't," Olivia blurted out before she could stop herself.

She closed her eyes and smoothed her hands over her face trying to compose herself, but she was already too far gone. Elliot gulped and picked up his suit jacket from the floor beside the couch where it had landed in their heated rush to undress. He shifted his eyes up to watch her disappear down the hall toward the master bedroom.

"I'm an ass," he said sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

Olivia still had her face buried in the pillow as she drew a steep breath and exhaled.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry. I just…I think a lot. Obviously a lot of things that I shouldn't say. But I never meant to hurt you."

"God I'm a mess," she mumbled rolling her head to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"A beautiful mess," Elliot replied in his best attempt to lure a smile from her.

It worked. He watched as the corners of her mouth began to twitch and curl upward. Laying on her stomach, she adjusted the pillow under her chin and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I get it," he said exhaling as he laid down on his back beside her and looked up at the ceiling. "You don't come here to talk about your husband. Just like I don't want to spend my time here talking about my wife."

She pressed her lips together and exhaled.

"Unless….you do want to talk about it?" he asked, his eyes falling on hers once more.

"You really want to listen to me talk about my sex life with Keith?"

"Not particularly. But I am your friend. And I am here to listen, no matter what it is that you want or need to talk about."

She made a small sound that sounded like some sort of cross between a laugh and a hiccup. Elliot watched as she bit her lower lip in consideration and then began.

"Last year ago Keith had an accident."

"The car wreck. I remember, that was bad."

"It almost made me a widow," she whispered and the hair stood up on her arms just thinking about it. "They had to cut him out of the car and he was in a coma for almost three months. His doctors weren't really sure if he would ever wake up or how much brain function he would have if he did."

"But he completely recovered."

"A miracle in itself."

"He didn't _completely_ recover, did he?"

"It has been a long journey for us all."

"So he can't…..? At all?"

"It's not what you think. The problem isn't physical. Keith woke up and didn't remember anything at all about the accident. He healed and came back home and everything seemed back to normal. Then he started seeing a therapist, one of the conditions of them bringing him back to work. In session, all of his repressed memories of that horrible accident were resurrected. It really took a toll on him."

"He lived. He has his life with his wife and kids. So it wasn't that bad."

"It was terrible Elliot. Three people died. A mother and her two small children were in the car that he hit. The car flipped and rolled, catching fire. The little girl was the same age as Zoey and she had a baby in a car seat."

"I couldn't imagine. I bet the guilt just ate him alive."

"The accident was his fault, Elliot. He had been working so many late nights. He would be gone for days. The kids sometimes went all week without seeing him. I was bugging him about not spending enough time at home. He had just worked seventy two hours straight without any sleep and was trying to get home to see me and the kids. He fell asleep behind the wheel. He only nodded off for a moment. But in that moment, his car drifted across the yellow line and struck the other car head on at seventy five miles per hour."

"That is awful."

"His upstanding reputation in the community and the fact that he had never so much as gotten a parking ticket is what kept him out of jail. He got six months' probation and now the hospital will only let them work twenty four hours before they make them take a two hour break in the on call room. If they keep him for more than forty eight hours, then they pay for a hotel room in the city and a car service to take him there. But it stays with him. It follows him around, you know. Thinking about those two little kids. He can't sleep most of the time. And he often has nightmares when he does."

"And it has effected other areas as well? Sounds like PTSD."

"His doctor said it often comes hand in hand with the disorder."

"Has he tried the pills?"

"Yea, he has been prescribed several different kinds. Some of them work…some of the time. But they are not dependable and most seem to stop working after just a few weeks."

"What does his doctor say? I mean is it permanent?"

"It could resolve itself at any time. He could move past the emotional damage that was done and never be effected by any of it again. Or it may never go away. They have done every test there is to do. There is nothing physically or neurologically wrong with him. It's psychological."

She paused to translate the look in his eyes.

"I love my husband, Elliot. And it kills me that I have reached a point when I go outside of my marriage for sex. I just can't take it anymore. I love him so much. I want him. But he just can't be there for me the way I need him."

"So you found someone who can."

Elliot kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, you know? Your secret is safe with me," he said as she sat up and combed her fingers through her hair once more.

Olivia looked up him for a moment.

"Like we said before, it's just sex," he assured her. "But Liv, I am here any time you need to talk."

"Thanks, El. I do actually feel better. I haven't really had anyone that I could talk to about it."

They stood and Elliot followed her to the door.

"I'd better get going," she said. "I have court this afternoon. We are going to see you at dinner on Tuesday, aren't we?"

"I don't know, Liv. Kathy and I having Christmas dinner at your house with your family? Do you really think that is such a great idea?"

"I invited the guys from work. Keith thought it would be a nice surprise for me and invited the guys from the precinct as well. What was I supposed to say 'don't invite Elliot because I am having sex with him on the side and it could be awkward to have dinner with him and his wife?' My hands were kind of tied."

Elliot smiled.

"I guess so. We will be there. Kathy hasn't stopped talking about it. She is pretty excited."

"Yea?"

Olivia asked with a confused look on her face.

"She just wants to see inside your big house."

She laughed.

"I will make sure she gets the tour."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next evening Olivia slipped into sexy black mini dress. She sat on a stool in front of a vanity and did a few touch ups on her make up while waiting for Elliot to arrive. Tipping her head to look at the clock on the night stand, she picked up her glass and took another sip of sweet red wine.

She exhaled sitting the glass back down and gently dragged a kabuki make up brush over her face once more. Elliot was supposed to have been here over an hour ago and she was beginning to feel pretty damn annoyed sitting here alone waiting on him. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Yes?" she said in her best annoyed tone.

"It's me…."

"I know who it is, Elliot. Where are you?"

"I was out doing some last minute Christmas shopping with Kathy and it went longer than I had expected. I just dropped her off at the house and I'm on my way. I told her I am meeting up with Fin to dome work on a case and I will probably just sleep there tonight."

"Okay."

"I'm running late, I know. But I will be there as soon as I can."

"You are over an hour late. With at least a forty minute drive ahead of you."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. But I'll be there soon and we will have all night together."

"I have to go home tonight, Elliot," she lied. "I don't have all night. And I don't know why we bother setting a time to meet up if you don't bother showing up on time. You seriously have a problem with punctuality."

"I'll work on it, I promise."

"Hurry up, I'm starving."

"I thought you didn't want to go to dinner?"

"An hour ago I didn't want to go to dinner. An hour ago, I wanted to fuck. Now, I am hungry."

"Do you want to go out or do you want me to pick up something to eat there?"

"Just get here and we can figure it out then."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

Olivia hung up the phone and dropped it on the vanity in front of her in frustration. How dare he blow her off to spend time with Kathy. What was so great about Kathy? She wasn't really pretty. Really only fair at the most. She could take about ten years off her appearance if she would take the time to fix her hair and makeup. And she had the personality of a rock.

The mere thought of her was almost annoying to Olivia. After all of these years, how on Earth could Elliot still be with her? The kids were plenty old enough now to understand if they filed for divorce. They fought all of the time. And he had openly admitted the sex was lousy. Olivia wasn't sure how Elliot could even tolerate his wife at all. If Kathy was so freaking fabulous why did Elliot always end up here in her bed anyway? And would they have ever even gotten married if Elliot hadn't accidently gotten her pregnant all of those years ago? Olivia narrowed her gaze to a glare and stared into the mirror in frustration.

"Whatever," she said moving to the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine.

Do I imagine it, or do I see your stare?  
Is there still longing there?  
Oh I hate myself, and I feel crazy  
Such a classic tale

Current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, I'm trying to be cool  
Am I being paranoid? Am I seeing things? Am I just insecure?

I want to believe  
It's just you and me  
Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here, baby

Thirty minutes had passed and he still wasn't there. Olivia dropped back into her seat in front of the mirror. She felt neglected. She felt hurt and even pissed.

Reaching forward she picked up a bottle of her favorite perfume, Elliot's favorite perfume, and sprayed it on thick. There was no way in Hell she was going to let Kathy ruin her night.

She tapped her fingertips on the counter top as she stared into the mirror. Elliot had admitted that he often thought about her while he was having sex with his wife. But now she couldn't help but wonder if he ever thought about Kathy while he was making love to her. Not tonight, she thought reapplying her lipstick before picking up the fancy bottle to spray on another coat of the seductive scent.

So I wait for you to call  
And I try to act natural  
Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me?  
And while I wait I put on my perfume,  
Yeah, I want it all over you  
I'm gonna mark my territory

I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume

She was standing there, leaning up against the door frame when he stepped off the elevator. Olivia stepped into the hall grabbing both sides of his jacket in her fists and pulling his mouth to hers. She kissed him passionately before dragging him back inside the apartment to have her way with him.

Forcefully, she tossed him to the bed and in seconds she was on top of him. She had already dropped his jacket in the floor in the hall and was now pulling off his tie. Annoyed by the time it to fidget with his buttons she ripped open his shirt sending them flying all over the room.

"Easy, that was a brand new shirt," he mumbled between kisses.

But Olivia didn't care. It had probably been a gift from his stupid wife anyway.

She unbuttoned the top of his pants and in one swift tug, had them pulled down around his knees. She was just a bit violent tonight, Elliot thought to himself. But somehow he was utterly and completely turned on by her angry girl routine.

He groaned as she tugged against his cock with her hand and circled her tongue around the tip. There was no way in hell his mind was going to be anywhere but on her tonight and she was going to make sure of that.

Olivia clawed her finger tips over his chest as she consumed every last bit of what he offered her. She stood up over him on the bed and dropped her panties between her feet, then kicked them off.

Elliot raised up to a sitting position to reach for her, but she pushed him back down. She straddled herself over his waist for a moment, teasing him. She smoothed her hands up and down his bare chest and kissed him hungrily.

Elliot groaned in pain and pleasure and she bit his lower lip and slid her bod down onto him at the same time. With her feet folded behind her, Olivia pushed off the bed using it for leverage as she thrust herself against him.

She began to gasp and moan.

"My god," Elliot groaned as she rode him hard.

He reached up to caress her cheek with his hand. He followed the curve of her neck down, pushing the straps of the dress down to expose her amazing boobs.

Once again, he sat up and buried his face in her chest. This time she didn't stop him. Elliot pushed her back against the bed and pulled her knees up high under his arms as he pounded hard into her.

Olivia clawed hard up his back, somehow hoping to leave her mark there for Kathy to see. Elliot groaned and she dug her fingernails into his bare ass. He thrust harder and faster inside of her until he had come once more.

Exhausted he gasped as he fell beside her in the bed.

"I'm not finished yet," she whispered, then she dragged her tongue up the side of his face.

Elliot laughed a little then rolled over to kiss her. He pushed both of her hands up and pinned her against the bed. Holding her there he kissed her passionately once more, then made his way down to where he knew she could not resist him.

Olivia moaned seductively as he disappeared below the blankets. She closed her eyes and focused solely on the feeling of his tongue moving inside of her. She slipped her hand down and placed it on the top of his head, twisting her fingers in his short hair as he licked and sucked on her clit.

Elliot listened carefully to her moans and whimpers until he was sure he had pushed her over the edge. He kissed the inside of her thigh and moved back up to kiss her once more.

Olivia sighed and stretched, then stood up beside the bed. Elliot watched as she dropped the remainder of her dress into the floor and pulled a black satin robe from the back.

"Where are you going?" he asked popping down the hallway behind her as he pulled his pants up.

"Oh, I'm not leaving," she assured him as she gather his clothes from the random places they had been dropped or thrown. "You are."

"What?" Elliot stared at her in disbelief as Olivia opened the front door and pushed him out into the hall, then tossed the clothes at him.

"Wait, I just drove all the way from Queens at midnight to see you!"

"Yea. But I really have to get some sleep. If you'd been here on time we could have spent a little more time together."

He laughed a little as he stared at her.

"Come on, twenty more minutes and we can do all of that again."

"Good night, Elliot."

He stood there in disbelief as she closed the door in his face.

That night he slept alone in the cribs. He did a little work in the morning and pulled back into the driveway around two o'clock in the afternoon, just in time to shower and get ready for dinner that evening at Olivia's house.

Kathy was sitting at the table talking to Eli about college applications when he walked in.

"You look rough," she said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Long night. I barely got any sleep in the cribs," he replied leaning in to place a kiss on the side of her neck.

"You stink," she exclaimed pulling away from him.

Elliot raised his jacket to his nose. He could smell Olivia's perfume all over it.

"You know how it is walking past those perfume counters in the mall around Christmas. You can't get out of there without them chasing you down and spraying you with something."

"You were at the mall?"

"Picking up a last minute gift I couldn't get when you were with me last night."

"Well you smell like a French whore!"

Eli laughed.

"I get it, I get it. I need to shower. I'm headed there right now."

I wanna fill the room when she's in it with you  
Please don't forget me  
Do I imagine it, or catch these moments?  
I know you got history

But I'm your girlfriend, now I'm your girlfriend trying to be cool  
I hope I'm paranoid, that I'm just seeing things, that I'm just insecure

I want to believe  
It's just you and me  
Sometimes it feels like there's three of us in here, baby

So I, wait for you to call  
And I try to act natural  
Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me?  
And while I wait I put on my perfume,  
Yeah, I want it all over you  
I'm gonna mark my territory 

That night Olivia followed Keith around as he gave their group of guests a tour of the new house they'd had built and moved into just months before. As the group made their way back up the basement stairs, Elliot grabbed Olivia and pulled her off to herself.

"This is crazy," he laughed.

He pushed her gently against the wall and kissed her.

"Elliot, I have guests."

"I know," he whispered. "I just can't stop thinking about that sex last night. It was so hot."

Olivia smiled.

"It was hot," she agreed as she straightened his collar.

"I laid in a bunk in the cribs alone all night, our bunk. And all I could think about was you."

Her plan had worked perfectly.

"I thought about you, too."

"Yea?"

"Yes, when I opened the door this morning to find one of your socks laying in the hallway."

"Liv."

"El."

"I need you," he growled in a hushed tone as he slipped one hand up her dress and brushed it against her panties.

"They are right upstairs."

"I know," he replied locking his fingers in hers and moving her hand down his pants to stroke his hard dick. "But I need you now."

Olivia smiled. The whole thing was kind of exciting. Knowing that her husband and his wife and several other guests were right upstairs and someone could walk in and catch them at any moment, it was all such a turn on.

Elliot moved in backing her against the wall once more and kissing her as he pressed his crotch against her. Olivia sighed, feeling his readiness between them.

"Not here," she gasped as he kissed her again. "The couch," she breathed.

Elliot picked her up and carried her around to the other side of the couch and laid her down. Olivia reached up to unbuckle his belt and Elliot's pants fell down around his ankles. She pulled down his boxers and Elliot slid her panties aside to allow him to enter her.

It was quick and it was hard. And the couch made creaking and popping sounds as he pounded into her pressing her against it.

Olivia kissed him, then Elliot kissed around the side of her neck. He had already unbuttoned the front of her dress and pushed it down to suck on her incredible tits.

She gasped and closed her legs tight around his body as he rocked inside of her. She moaned gently and gripped his ass in her hands just like she had the night before.

"That's it, baby. Yes," she cooed. "Fuck me."

"I'll fuck you," he snarled and she giggled. "I will fuck you so hard."

At one point Elliot had to cover her mouth to remind her of the people standing just above them. He was moving hard and fast inside of her and she was just about there, when the door at opened at the top of the stairs.

"Just let me grab another bottle of wine," Keith's voice sounded as he moved quickly down the stairs.

Olivia's eye widened as Elliot stated down at her. There was no hiding it. Keith was about to find him with his ten inch dick inside of his wife. They were still for a few moments, listening as he moved into the wine cellar across the room.

"Shit," Olivia gasped. "What do we do?" she breathed.

"If we are still he might not even notice we are here," Elliot whispered.

They listened in silence for a moment as Keith whistled as he inspected the wine racks containing his extensive collection in search of the right bottle.

Olivia couldn't help but moan as Elliot began to move slowly inside of her again. It was almost painful, being right on the edge and denied that release. Just about to orgasm, only to have it ripped away from you.

"Don't stop," she gasped pressing her mouth to his and feeling an ache deep inside that told her she was about to come.

Elliot moved slowly, but steady in her and in seconds she felt a wave of heat as the orgasm began to rip through her body. He could feel how wet she was for him as he moved harder and faster. His hand was placed once more against her mouth as they heard the whistling move closer to them.

Elliot slowed down his movements so the couch under them didn't make any noise, but they were both breathing heavily and they couldn't control that.

Keith closed the door to the wine cellar as Olivia gripped Elliot's bare ass and pulled him harder into her. Her mouth fell open and her bottom lip quivered fighting off what appeared to be a scream as she curled her toes against the back of his legs.

Elliot growled just a bit as he heard Keith ascend the stairs. And just as the door closed he came inside her.

Olivia gasped trying hard to catch her breath. She laughed playfully as she pressed her forehead to his and he kissed her tenderly.

"Wow," Elliot finally choked out as she stood up to straighten her dress.

"I know," she panted. "That was so close."

"But so good," he said cupping his hand against the side of her face to pull her mouth to his once more.

They straightened themselves up until they were presentable once more.

"How are we going to get back up there without someone seeing us?" Elliot asked. "They are all in the kitchen."

"Follow me," she said taking him out the outside door and into the garage.

"There's my beautiful wife," Keith said kissing Olivia as she entered the room. "We lost you on the tour," he said with a smile.

"I was just showing Elliot your man cave again. He was quite impressed by the TV."

"He was?" Keith asked turning his attention to Elliot as Olivia popped a grape into her mouth and poured two glasses of wine.

"Yes," Elliot replied clearing his throat. "That's very nice. What size is that?"

"It's a sixty inch."

"Must be great for Super Bowl parties."

"Actually, I don't know yet. That's new. We'll have to have you guys over this year to watch."

"Yea, El. You guys should totally come over and watch the game with us," Olivia said playing along as she handed him a glass of wine.

"Babe, I just checked the turkey and I think we are just about ready to go."

"Alright. Elliot, can you show everyone into the dining room to be seated while I put the bird on a plate?"

Ten minutes later Olivia made the rounds refilling wine glasses for all of her guests. Elliot couldn't help but stare down the top of her dress as she leaned over to pour Kathy's wine.

Kathy took a deep breath and raised her head, then shifted her attention toward the hostess.

"What kind of perfume is that you are wearing?" she asked inquisitively.

Olivia smiled her pretty smile and shifted her eyes to where Keith and Elliot sat carrying on a football conversation.

"Oh, it is called Céleste," Olivia replied. "Keith bought me a bottle of it while we were on our honeymoon in Paris. There is this beautiful little shop. The perfume is made locally and it is very hard to find. They don't sell it in the U.S. so we pick up a few bottles every fall when we go. It is my absolute favorite. I can pick you up a bottle next time if you'd like."

Kathy smiled and took a bite of a dinner roll.

"I don't know," she replied. "It smells awfully expensive."

"It is," Olivia replied catching a hint of snide tone in the woman's voice.

So I, wait for you to call  
And I try to act natural  
Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me?  
And while I wait I put on my perfume,  
Yeah, I want it all over you  
I'm gonna mark my territory

I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume

"Their house is beautiful," Kathy said as she pulled back the blankets and climbed into bed.

"It is," Elliot agreed stepping into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Olivia was sweet. She offered to bring me a bottle of perfume from Paris, the next time she goes."

"That's nice," Elliot mumbled from the bathroom with a mouth full of tooth paste and she could tell he was not listening to her.

"I only have one question," Kathy said as he turned off the water.

"What's that?" Elliot asked wiping his mouth on a hand towel and tossing it onto the bathroom counter before returning to the bedroom.

"How long have you been fucking Olivia?"

Elliot stared at her with a blank look in his eyes.


	6. 6) Best Laid Plans

_Dangerous Desires_

_(Chapter Six: Best Laid Plans)_

Olivia's eyes widened as raised her head to see Elliot making his way down the corridor through the large glass window. She sat up, crossing her ankles and adjusting her glasses to appear as if she'd been paying attention. Meetings were not exactly her favorite part of the day, but her name was on the front of the building so it was of the utmost importance that she be in attendance.

Pressing her lips together, she combed her fingers through her long dark hair. Just then, the telephone on the conference table rang. Jesse shifted his attention to Olivia as she stood to reach for the phone.

"Excuse me for one moment please," she said softly with a flash of her pretty smile.

Every man in the room watched as she smoothed her palms over her skirt to straighten out the wrinkles and raised one hand to remove an earring.

"Yes," she said raising the phone to her ear.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Jesse asked redirecting the attention of their clients to the front of the room where their partner was giving his demonstration.

"Mary," Olivia whispered turning her back to the group, "I thought I told you that we were not to be interrupted?" She listened for a moment, then pressed her lips together and rolled her head around to meet Jesse's stare. "I will take care of it, thank you."

Pausing for a moment, she hung up the phone.

"Please excuse me. Just a minor emergency."

Jesse raised an eyebrow and she shrugged her shoulders. Olivia could feel every eye on her as she made her way across the room and stepped out into the hallway.

"He's in your office," Mary said shaking her head as Olivia passed her desk. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Jamisssen."

"No worries," Olivia replied flashing fake smile.

She stopped at the office door and closed her eyes for a moment. She drew a deep breath catching just a hint of his after shave in the air.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" she barked pushing open the office door to find Elliot sitting behind her desk.

Elliot raised his head to stare at her.

"I…I…had to talk to you."

"Elliot, you can't just come in here with your emergencies and pull me out of important meetings with clients! Are you trying to get me fired?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't," she snapped trying hard to be mad.

"It's your emergency too, Liv."

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked digging around in her bag to find a bottle of Aspirin to head off the massive headache she could feel coming on.

"Kathy knows."

She raised her eyes to meet his and her bag went crashing to the floor. Olivia spun around and pushed the office door shut, then locked it.

"Jesus, Elliot! You can't just blurt something like that out! And you are not funny!"

"I'm not trying to be. I am completely serious! Kathy knows."

"Knows what, exactly?" she asked kneeling to toss her belongings back into the bag.

"About you. About me. About us and everything."

"Wait, there is no way she knows. I mean, she might think she knows. But she doesn't know."

"Trust me, she does."

"How do you know she knows?"

"She asked me how long I had been sleeping with you."

"She did?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Well, I believe her exact words were 'how long have you been fucking Olivia?"

An uncontrollable smile of satisfaction curled the corners of her lips.

"It's not funny," Elliot warned.

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"She asked how long we had been having sex. What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I acted offended that she would accuse me. Then I grabbed my pillow and spent the night on the couch," he said proud of his quick thinking.

"Elliot!" Olivia exclaimed covering her face with both hands. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking what was the best way to get myself through the night alive! She is pissed! Probably just pissed off enough to run out and tell Keith! Like I said, it's your emergency too!"

"She's not gonna do that."

"You obviously do not know Kathy very well."

"No do I want to," she assured him.

"What are we going to do, Liv? Sleeping on the sofa only prolonged the conversation. And I am not sure how long I can keep avoiding the subject. She knows something is up."

"So stop avoiding it."

Elliot blinked in disbelief.

"Here," she said pulling an object from her bag and sitting it on her desk in front of him.

"What is that?"

"This," she said picking up the small purple bottle in her hands and turning it for him to look at, "this is the answer to your little problem."

Elliot watched as she sat the bottle down on the desk.

"Céleste," Eliot read off the bottle.

"It is French. It means Heavenly," she informed him.

"Liv, I love this stuff," he replied smelling the bottle. "But how is this going to fix anything?"

"Easy. Christmas is in two days."

"Yea?"

"Yea. So you wrap this up in a pretty little box with a big beautiful ribbon on it and a heartfelt card and give it to Kathy. Then when she opens it, tell her that I was helping you get her gift and she almost ruined the surprise. Just like that, problem solved. Bomb diffused. No one knows anything, no one tells anything."

"You think it is that simple?"

"Elliot, she will feel so guilty for accusing you that she will never bring it up again," Olivia replied twisting his tie in her fingers with her mouth lingering dangerously close to his.

"One small problem."

"What is that?" she asked.

"Kathy doesn't like this perfume."

"She complimented me on it at dinner the other night."

"I came home with it on my jacket the other night. Not a huge deal, I convinced her I was attacked by that hag at the mall again. She said I smelled…."

"She said you smelled….?"

"I think the term French whore was used."

"That bitch!"

"Olivia, focus."

"Okay. Just tell her that you had already ordered this before you realized she didn't care for it."

Elliot picked up the bottle and stared at it for a moment.

"It's funny how the one little thing that caused the problem to begin with could also be the one little thing that could solve it. This could actually work."

"Of course it will work," she said confidently and Elliot realized Olivia was the brains behind their operation. "It will work because women want to believe men. It is in our nature. We want to believe and we want to forgive."

She stared into his eyes for a moment, then exhaled.

"It was a close call," Elliot said standing from her office chair to pace the room. "Maybe we should lay low for a little while. Just until after Christmas, you know?"

"Yea," Olivia said softly with a nod.

Elliot stepped forward and hugged her tight. Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath taking in the smell of him.

He placed his thumb on her chin and turned it ever so gently to place his mouth against hers. The slow soft kiss deepened as Olivia placed her hand against the side of his face. Their lips parted in a soft smacking sound as Olivia opened her eyes once more.

"It's only a few days," she whispered as he placed one more tender kiss against her mouth.

She watched as Elliot turned away from her and moved toward the door.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked looking back at her as he opened the door. "For the perfume?"

"Nothing," she whispered shaking her head and fighting back tears as he left her standing there alone.

Only now, here in this moment did she realize that she was in way over her head. Much, much deeper than she had ever intended to be.

"It's just sex," she assured herself in a breathless whisper as a single tear fell from her cheek.


End file.
